This is Halloween
by Rosetorn22
Summary: Yu-gi-oh Halloween Special. Loosely based of Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas. Yami and his friends are normal humans who are tricked into going to the world of Halloween. Where Yugi, a beautiful doll, is pretending to be the pumpkin king after his lover Atemu disappeared a few Halloweens ago. Yami looks like Atemu so what will Yugi do and who brought them to Halloween town.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Halloween: Yu-gi-oh Speical**

* * *

**Rose: Hey guys this will be my Halloween special, I know this is over rated and everyone does it. But eh… I couldn't help myself, especially when I thought about an interesting twist. I hope to have this story down by chirstmas, so that means I've given myself a deadline and hopefully I'll do it. **

**Atemu: Exactly what is going on here –is looking through the script-**

**Rose: -snatches away- You'll find out in the end, which is when you come –sticks out tougue-**

**Atemu: Don't show it if you're not going to use it.**

**Rose: That's just wrong.**

**Atemu: I'm only giving you far warning.**

**Rose: Whatever.**

* * *

_**Title: This is Halloween**_

_**Pairings; Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, possible bronzeshipping and mobuimshipping. **_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Horror-ish (I'm not good at horror but I'll try) Adventure/Action, Angst, shooting for some ecchi. **_

_**Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, blood, suggestiveness, no lemons…**_

_**Rated: T**_

* * *

**Rose: If you would Atemu…**

**Atemu: -bows- My pleasure, Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, the Nightmare before Christmas, panic at the disco, Fall out boy (FOB), Amy lee, or the soundtrack Nightmare's revised. Only the idea to use them together, the plot twist and her Oc's. **

**Rose: Thank you, I would advise all to listen to the deferent visions of the songs, to help with your imagination I will not be thinking in terms of the original music, though it was good, I like the newer ones better for this flic. I wont be using all the songs but again this is strongly on the Tim Breton's Nightmare Before Christmas. I think that I'll still try to use all the songs.**

* * *

**Story Intro:**

"Hello everyone, you can call my Rose and I'll be your narrator for this story ;p, don't worry I wont be long, I'm just here to get things rollin'." She pulls out a huge book and sets it on her lap, "now lets see…oh here we go! I hope you guys like this one, it's one of my favorites…."

This story beings how all others do, well atleast all seemingly nice Halloween stories do. Anyway, it was warm autumn day in the city of Domino. The leaves had all turned and fallen leaving most of the trees naked and deformed looking. It was warm, even the autumn breezes that swept the leaves around the vacant sidewalks seemed a little eerie though. Of course they would though, for tonight was Hollow's eve.

To most this is just a simple day, one where you would dress up and go to parties. Small children going from door to door laughing while singing a marry little tune. "Trick or treat, smell my feet give me something good to eat," while holding out there plastic jack-o-lanterns, or potato bags. Others thought of this to be sacred holiday, similar to the Mexican 'day of the dead.' They would visit loves one who had long departed, cleaning their tombstones and eating home cooked meal in the cemeteries, to celebrate the afterlife. Many hoped that there departed family members would join their celebration.

However, as on most holidays, people had no idea what their conjugations and beliefs did. Or the consequences they held….that's right, holidays gave a different set of beings meaning to celebrate. For on these certain days, as long as the people believed they could enter the human world through a portal that only comes once year, on a certain holiday….this one just so happens to be, Halloween.

Each country has a forest, an enchanted forest, to the dead each of these wood are known as the Saint Hallow's wood, even if it had a different human name. These are where the portals lyed. Hidden deep within each forest was a tree with different mark, one for each holiday. Some were faded and chipped showing how little humans believed in them, these doors could never be opened. Some were bright and colorful showing their holiday off with pride, knowing that there was a strong belief in them. Then some trees were unmarked, well, waiting to be marked for a new holiday and a new world to be created.

Some would call these world's the afterlife, it's occupants however have a different view. To themselves they are very much alive.

There is one rule though…

The humans are to never, and I mean never find out about the hallow woods secret, if they did a disaster would occur throughout the worlds. The true consequences of the action were lost along time ago, so they people of these worlds have no idea what would happen. So they live in secret, away from the humans, were they know that they are safe from harm. In truth many had forgotten that all worlds were connected through The Hallow's wood. Some knew but kept it a secret, hmmm… you know if they had all simply communicated these problem may never would have occurred.

Oh who am I kidding, then our story never would have happened either-

'Bing Dong, Bing Dong,'

"Oh shoot there's the school bell!" she closes the huge book. "I'm out of time, you guys need to hurry or you'll miss the beginning of the story!" She sits up from her chair floating in the sky. "Go on, GO! I'll see you guys later."

The school was huge, it stood four stories tall with giant clock right at center of the buildings face. It continued to ring, bing bong, bing bong, as students slowly began to leave the massive structure. A group of four kind stood out from the crowd, or was it just the short guys crazy hair-do. The tallest of the group stretched his arms high letting out a big yawn. His pointed brown hair was odd but not as strange as the smallest in their group. It had three colors all spiked up. His hair was star shaped black base crimson tips, golden bangs framed his face while three shot up into his hair. The third of their group had sandy blond hair and lavender eyes that contrasted beautifully with his dark tan. The last was a wild looking teen, he had whitish grey hair with red-brown eyes. He looked like he'd mug you in dark allyway, beat you then leave you for dead. Anyway…

"Hey go fire that stink cannon somewhere else, Hiroto," the boy on the far right on the group sneered.

Honda Hiroto opened his sleepy eyes to give a white haired male a glare. "Bite me Bakura," he sneered back.

"Be careful my friend," the second shortest with blond hair said putting a hand on Honda's shoulder. "He just might take you up on that offer."

"To be fair Marik," the shortest one chimes in, "I don't think that Honda brushed his teeth this morning." He sends Honda a cheeky grin.

"Oh screw you Sennen," Honda yells as the others laugh.

"That's Yami to you," Yami scolds him back. "And you couldn't afford me," he finishes with a shake of his hips. Honda stops looking at his friend in a stunned silence. Marik and Bakura bust out laughing. Honda closes his mouth puts his hands on his hips and glares at his so-called friends.

He was about to give them all a piece of his mind when-," Hey guys," an overly cheery female voice calls.

All the men tense up, and slowly turn their heads to look behind them. None other than Vivian Wong was running up behind them. Oh Ra what could she possibly want now. She caught up to the group, her mandatory school uniform skirt did nothing to hide anything as she bounced up and down revealing her pink lacey underwear. Her black hair was tied up into two buns.

"You guys are coming to my Halloween party tonight right!" She got no response. She poked out her bottom lip. "Come on guys, I went on that scavenger hunt with you," she poked out her lip more.

"Vivian," Yami started, he was going to try and save all their hides. "Look we'd love to go, but none of us had time to pick out costumes."

"I have extras," she counters.

"You live on the outskirts of town, and none of us have cars the buses and trains don't run that late, especially tonight they all close early."

"I'll have my chauffer pick you guys up with your costumes," she smiled sweetly at them. Yami was stuck on what to say next without being rude.

"Look," Bakura pushed himself up against, " we don't want to go to your posh little-"

"Did I mention that at my fathers second house the Aokigahara forest(1) is just right behind our backyard," her said with an evil sparkle in her eye.

"Death forest," Marik whispered behind the two.

"That's right," she purred.

To say that they were no longer interested would be a lie.

"At the end of the party we were going go into the forest and walk around for abit," she says getting really close to both boys.

"Wait, we aren't-," Honda started.

"Fine we'll go," Bakura said a confident smirk plastered on his face. He turned around and while grabbing the back of Yami's collar started walking away. "I assume that you know our home addresses princess."

"I do," she says a dark look in her eyes, " believe me, I do." They couldn't see but her shadow flatter and waved as it transformer into demonic creature with sharp features, claws and razor sharp teeth. It placed a black hand on her shoulder.

"Excellent," it hissed out. "He looks just like him this shall work perfectly into my plans." Its hair swarmed around its face like snakes one slithered around Vivian's neck. "Good work my pet, now all you have to do is lead them to the tree."

"Of course, Oogie," she says. Her shadow laughs as it slowly sinks back into the ground.

This would most defiantly be a very interesting Halloween…..even if it was going to be the last.

**End intro….**

* * *

**Rose: Ok well… that's the intro, the real story starts next chapter, like I said at the beginning this story is mostly based off Tim Breton's Nightmare before Christmas, I think I'll probably subconsciously put other movie influences into this so if I do, I don't own those either. **

**Alright the human groups is Yami, Honda, Marik/Malik, and Bakura. Not Yami Marik. You'll understand why as the story progresses. **

**(1) The Aokigahara forest is a real place, it is known as a place where mostly young Japanese go to commit suicide. It's said that the spirits that haunt the forest actually talk them into suicide and that after there suicide they are condemned to walk the forest never being free.**

* * *

**Also, I'm taking character suggestions, I haven't cast everyone yet but I'm planning on finishing by this weekend then I'll just be writing up a storm to finish this before Christmas. I'll give you guys a clue though.**

**Atemu: Jack**

**Yugi: Jack/Sally (you'll see why later)**

**Jou: Zero**

**Ryou: The Easter Bunny :3**

**Oogie: S-e-r-e-c-t**

**Santa Claus: S-e-r-e-c-t**

**Anzu/Tea: Witches**

**Rebecca: Sally (only in part)**

**I've already got Lock, Shock, Barrel, The town Mayor.**

**I need the three vampires, Dr. Frankstien and I'm going to bring in the other holidays at the end, so I was hoping you guys would help me out, Ryou is Easter, Mai is Valentines Day, duh. But the rest is in the air, I'll take anyone from Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, and Yu-gi-oh 5D. If I don't use your suggested toon I might already have a part for them but I really want to see what you guys would like and are thinking so without further ado….**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Write you guys later,**

**Rose :p **


	2. Chapter 2

This is Halloween:

* * *

**Rose: This is awesome! You guys are awesome! I got a pretty good response for intro so thank you. This chapter I'm going to try and do some horror. I've never actually wrote horror before, so I make no promises on how good this will be, but this is a Halloween flic, and life's no fun without a good scare. I don't really think I can scare you guys but I'll settle for grossing you out or something like that. **

**Honda: I don't like this…**

**Rose: Oh you'll be fine, now do what you're here for. **

**Honda: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, Tim Breton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, or Nightmares Revisited. She doesn't own the toons either, just her OC's. **

_**Title: This is Halloween**_

_**Pairings; Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, possible bronzeshipping and mobuimshipping. **_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Horror-ish (I'm not good at horror but I'll try) Adventure/Action, Angst, shooting for some ecchi. **_

_**Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, blood, suggestiveness, no lemons…**_

_**Rated: T**_

**Rose: Thank you Honda, and now for you guys…**

* * *

**Review answers and Thank you's:**

**Kate: Yay, you're reviewing this one too. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated Trapped in such a long time hopefully this one will keep you distracted until I get to update that one. And as usual you make me blush with you complements I really hope that I don't disappoint. **

**Mana's Madness: I'm glad that this story peeks your interest. I hope that I don't disappoint you, and I hope to keep hearing from you, well…reading….seeing. Gah! Please continue to review :) There that one works better, no.**

* * *

**Rose: Ok, all hugs and kisses out of the way. Again this is my first time trying to write horror, but it's in the spirit of Halloween, the romance comes after this, and well lets see who exactly leads Yami to Halloween town…shall we…**

**CHAPTER START!**

Witches, ghouls, and goblins OH MY!

Yeah right, was more like it. Bakura scanned the room again looking something, someone, anything really. Anything at all that would catch his interested and nothing sparked it so far. He took another sip of his coke and rum, this party seriously blowed.

Bakura let out a sigh and adjusted the red sash of his pirate costume. Yeah, you would never hear Bakura admit it to himself, let alone out loud, that he actually liked his costume. Mostly cause he switched out the plastic sword of the costume with one from his personal collection. That was beside the point however.

Shit…it was hot in here.

Bakura undid two more buttons of his white button up shirt. All the ladies, and gentlemen, now had an excellent view of Bakura's pectorals. The brown and grey leather patched colonial vest was loosely tied up over the white button up shirt. Bakura had personally torn of the puffy sleeves covering both of his arms with an array of leathers bracers and bands. Some had chains while others were studded. The red sash covered the belt that he was wearing along with two hidden guns.

Come one guys this is Bakura, you know they are real…

His unsheathed sword was hooked onto his belt and not the sash. He also had a taser and small dagger hidden in his steal toed combat boots that he left loosely tied. The dark washed pants he was wearing were torn off from the knee down, so they were more like shorts, this showed off Bakura's built calf muscles.

Another group of giggling girls pissed him by; this only deepened the curve of his scowl. He practically oozed a malicious aura at this point. Why the hell was he even here!

"Oh Yami!"

Well wasn't this a just grand, the queen bee herself, of course, and wouldn't you know that she was naming the very cause of his ill behavior. He pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against to stride into the main hallway at the back of the house. The hallway ended leading into a huge back room. It looked more like a ballroom, if you asked him, but according to Vivian this was just a lounging room.

He spotted Yami and Malik to his immediate and far left. Malik was closer, however Yami was the one that had Bakura's blood boiling. Just look at him, 'the Pharaoh'. All decked out in his gold and jewels a crown a top his head. He looked like the real deal, Vivian really went all out with his costume.

Brown leather sandals termed in gold. Gold earrings shaped like pyramids with a strange eye craved in the middle, the crown had the same strange eye as the earrings except it looked like two golden wings were sprouting from Yamis forehead. The eye was at the center with the two wings spreading outward on the either side of it. The cool thing was that all that gold on his face matched his bangs perfectly so it looked like a huge golden star had burst on his face.

A thick necklace started at the base of is throat and expanded all the way to his mid shoulder. It was gold with what looked like amethysts and rubies woven into the gold. Bakura wondered how much he could get for the just necklace. He would have a nose bleed if he even considered thinking about much he could get for all the gold on Yamis body at the present time.

He had gold bands around his wrists and forearms along with one on each of his ankles. What made Bakura crack a grin was the fact that Yami was wearing a skirt. He tried to tell Bakura it was called something like a shenti, but he wasn't listening just seeing Yami fidget uncomfortably made this situation bearable, almost.

Now that we've covered personal wardrobe, wait was that belt gold too. Focus Bakura! What really got Bakura pissed was the fact that the guy was a chick magnet they had been surrounding Yami since the moment they stepped into the building.

Damn…

All those sexy witches, kitties, nurses, maids, and is that a police girl. Granted none of these costumes were scary but seriously Yami was way too damn polite for his own good. He just kept complementing them and smiling at them. Bakura felt like he had been dumped, wait, he wasn't a chick.

Bakura took another swig of liquor. Those bitches were shit out of luck though, Yami was gay, that's right, absolutely gay nowhere near on the straight and narrow all thanks to some crazy girl back in middle school. The guy wouldn't touch a girl with a ten foot pole. Bakura found it hilarious.

"Bakura he wont explode any faster by just glaring at him," Malik's voice broke Bakura out of his heated stare. Bakura turned his head to look over his shoulder at Malik. Malik was wearing a devils outfit. He was wearing red head to toe, his cloths anyway. It was all form fitting to boot, he wasn't hiding anything tonight. Bakura couldn't help but stare. Don't get him wrong he was bi, women were squishier and softer while men were stronger and harder. Bakura licked his lips.

Little red devil horns popped out of Malik's sandy blond hair. The red wife beater the he was wearing didn't cover his midriff so he could see his belly button. Ok so not everything he wore was red, his black belt had a long and lean black devils tail swaying behind him as he walked up to Bakura. He could see Malik's leg muscles flex through his tight red jeans. Malik boots clicked as he approached Bakura. They were combat boots like Bakura's, but they were black and looked brand new compared to Bakura's beat up ones. Silver and gold chains dangled from the top of the knee high black boots, there were also a few silver and gold chains were hanging from his belt too.

Black studded bracers adorned his wrist along with a few silver and gold chain bracelets. Once he was directly behind Bakura he brought his hand up and flicked him in the forehead.

"Stop humping me with your eyes, I told not until were married," Malik says with a smirk.

Bakura hissed rubbing the spot on his forehead. "Like hell you did, I told you that you're too girly for me."

Malik tilted his head to the side, "Really now, this coming from the guy with drool on the corner of his chin."

Bakura wiped his chin, " I was looking at the gold," he defended himself.

"On me or Yami," Malik counters.

"Both," Bakura shot him a cocky smirk. Malik narrowed his eyes. Bakura threw his head back and laughed. "Chill princess I would just hate to ruin our friendship," he says as he begins to walk closer to Yami.

"This is a friendship to you, wow," Malik mocks him.

"Well see how long that attitude keeps up once I tell your sister what you made on that last history exam."

"Bastard."

"I win."

Malik just glared at the back of Bakura's head as he followed behind him. He didn't have anything to say back.

Once his friends had gotten closer to him, Yami mouthed out a 'help me'. Malik snickered while Bakura sent him a sinister smirk, lifting up his hand rubbing his thumb, pointer, and index together as if saying, 'sure but it's going to cost ya.'

Yami rolled his eyes, thought about it, looked around at the women surrounding him then blowing a bang out of his face he nodded.

Bakura's smirk widened. This was going to be fun. He turned and walked away from Yami, leaving Malik to look after him puzzlingly and Yami's eyebrow to twitch.

Meanwhile outside of the posh mansion was an eerie site. The haunted wood where so many had taken their own lives began to fill with strange energy. The portal was opening, it was almost mid-night. Strange sounds began to emit from the grey wood of the trees. Whispers, voices, footsteps, but there was another sound. One unlike any of the others…

It was a music box playing a bell like song. It was high pitched but played out very slowly it sounded far away but close at the same time. So faint, just above whisper, it was calling for someone. The person who left it in the middle of this damn forest was no longer of this world. Did he die here? No one knows, but he is looking for someone, the person who gave him this music box.

He is pleading with this person to please come home. His wish on this saint hallows night shall be granted…

A soft humming starts in time with music, you can hear the soft crunching of leaves as if someone is walking. The leaves on the ground crumble under an invisible weight in the shapes of footprints.

The upper body of a small boy appeared for only a moment, his amethyst eyes glowed as bright as the moon behind him as walked through the beautifully deranged wood. Music box in hand, a small doll slowly spinned on gold pedestal as the music played softly.

Walking down a long forgotten path, one that no living human had been down for decades. This path leads to saints trees, one for each of them and their holidays: St. Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Halloween. The door to Halloween clicked open and with eerie creak swung open, wide open for anyone or anything to pass through.

A flog settled in the forest as the clouds unblocked the full moon, Vivian smirked up at it. That was the single everything was ready, tonight he Pumpkin King would return the land of Halloween. She looked to forest the tree trunks were black but seemed to be outlined in a white glow faint orbs of light fluttered in the depths of the forest itself.

It was time. She turned letting her short black cap catch wind. She was wearing her witches costume, it was simple by her standards, but where they were going tonight anything too prominent would just hinder her.

Her witches outfit consisted of a simple Navy and black dress. It was strapless and color paneled the bottom of the dress was gaged and it ended about mid-thigh. She had on black silk gloves and high-heeled black boot that had to be cris-cross tied all the up to below her knees. A black pointed witches with a navy belt around base of the hat completed her look.

She placed her thumb and pointer fingers on either wing of her small bat choker necklace. The bats eyes glowed red and so did hers.

"It's time to haunt," she whispered. The shadows of the forest started to spontaneously stand behind her. Human images stood up from the ground pulled themselves away from the trees. All walking, dragging or floating to the same place; the Wong Mansion.

The edges of Vivian's smirk turned up into a psychotic grin as she watched the shadows of the dead come to life before her. Her long black hair was down as the wild lifted it around her curvy frame. She started to shake and then she broke into a full blown laugh.

It was finally time, after so long, this was only the beginning. She looked over at the mansion, her old home. The lights were bright and cheerfully glowing a bright harsh yellow on this moon light night. Actually it was quite hideous. She would just have to fix that now wouldn't she.

With a snap of her fingers, all the lights went out, the mansion was in complete darkness. Excellent, they wouldn't even see the shadows coming now. She snickered to herself again as she leaped from her tree top, she had to make sure that Yami made it to the tree, or her master would be very displeased. She frowned at the thought and vanished just before she hit the leaf covered ground.

"AHHHH!" Yami flinched as the girls around him screamed and squealed. If Bakura's plan involved making him go death he was going to kick his ass, hopefully.

The lights had just gone out, but they could still see thanks to the full moon. The moons light eliminated the room, the window panes left a crisscross pattern on the tiled floor. A hand landed on Yami's shoulder while the other slapped around his mouth. In one fell swoop he was yanked from the clutches of the group of girls quickly being dragged into the dark hallways of the house.

He was dropped unceremoniously on his butt as both Malik and Bakura released him.

"Ouch! What the hell! Can't you be alittle more gentle," Yami hissed out rubbing his sore butt.

"Oh forgive us your majesty," Bakura said with a mock bow. Malik snickered behind his hand. Both Bakura and Yami sent him a glare. Malik just rolled his eyes.

"We can always just put you back," he points back to the large room.

"I'm good," Yami says as he stands up. He dusted off his man-skirt then looked to Bakura. "Were turning of the light really necessary?"

"I didn't turn off the lights," Bakura answered. Both Malik and Yami looked at him shocked.

"You didn't?" Malik asked.

"No, why would i?"

"I thought that it was part of your plan."

Bakura scoffed," Please all the lights in the house are out not just that one room," Bakura said motioning throw the window to another wing in the house. It was dark aswell.

"So a power outage," Malik mused.

"Even if that was the case, the Wongs are rich enough they should have a back up generator," Yami mused himself.

None of them noticed a female figure stand on the roof of the other wing looking at them. "There you are, and all alone too," she snapped her fingers all the power lines to house snapped loose sparking in the process. She waved her arms in up and in a circular motion, dark clouds began to circle the mansion. "This is going to be too easy," she smirks bringing both of her hands down.

Lightning strikes…

"Shit," Bakura curses as lightning strikes near the window.

"A storm…" Yami says trailing off. He pulls out his phone to check the weather. The screen was black, he pressed his power button but the phone wouldn't turn on. Yami glared at his phone. "Bakura, you have your phone on you, mine is dead."

"Yeah," Bakura pulls out his phone to reveal a black screen too. He presses the power button but it doesn't turn on. "The hell," he grunts in frustration giving his phone a good shake. Malik pulled out his phone to find his dead too.

"Yours too Malik," Yami asked. Malik nodded his head. "That's weird," Yami snapped his fingers. "Honda texted me just a few minutes ago saying that he was here, maybe his is working." Yami turned down the hallway to start the hunt for Honda.

Malik and Bakura shared a look before following him. "Bakura…" Malik started quietly. Bakura looked at his best friend. "I don't think Honda's phone is going to work either, this…. This place is strange now." Malik looked at the walls cautiously. Like something was just waiting to jump out at him.

"Your right," Bakura agreed just before Malik continued. "We saw lightning, but have you heard any thunder yet?" Malik eyes widened Bakura was right, the lighting struck right next to the window they should have heard the thunder almost immediately.

"This could just be joke right, it is Halloween," Malik said more to convince himself than anyone else.

"True, i haven't seen our gracious hostess yet. Have you?" Malik shook his head.

"The hell," Yami cut their conversation short.

Malik and Bakura walked up behind Yami, who was stopped at the end of the hall. There was a closed door….

"What seems to be the problem Pharaoh," Bakura asked.

Yami looked back at him obviously frustrated. "This door," he points to it, "is locked. We'll have to turn around."

"Please," Bakura pushed him out of the way, "don't insult me." He pulls out a few of his tools from a pouch on the back of his belt. Bakura started to play with the lock.

Vivian smirked from her perch on the roof.

The boys hear a click, Bakura had picked the lock. He stands up and smirks at his friends. "I am the master," he says and goes to turn the door knob. Vivian turns her hand as if to lock a door. The door clicks back locked as Bakura turns to turn the handle. "What the hell," Bakura curses at the door.

Yami and Malik smirk at Bakura's back. "What are you the master of exactly," Malik mocks.

"Shut the hell up Malik," Bakura hiss going back at to the lock. A clattering sound is heard on the other side of the door. That got all of their attention.

Something shattered, someone screamed. Bakura backed away from the door. "What's going on?" he asked slowly. Malik and Yami gave him a 'how and the hell am I supposed to know' look. A loud thump was heard, then as if something was sliding down the wall it ended with a softer thud.

"Well… go and open the door Bakura," Malik pushes him forward.

Bakura scoffs, "please it's just someone playing a prank," he says brushing off the creepy feeling that was crawling up his spine. As Bakura reapproached the door a small splashing sound was heard, like someone had just stepped in water.

Bakura looked down and quickly backed away from the door. There was a small puddle of dark liquid on the floor, as the seconds passed the small puddle only seemed to grow.

Malik stepped forward and bent down sticking his fingertips in the dark liquid. Bring his fingers to his nose he sniffed it. It smelled like metal, another flash of soundless lighting struck showing the red color on Malik's hand.

Malik yelped taking his hand away from his face falling backwards in the process. There was blood all over the floor and now Maliks hand. Then a clicked was heard and all three of them turned towards the door. It creaked open just a crack, a small stream of light came from the room.

Malik looked at the window and back the moon, "Umm.. guys the moon is behind us," Yami and Bakura looked back at the moon then to the door.

"You guys sure that you don't want to turn around now," Yami asks. Bakura gives him a side glance.

"Scared, oh mighty Pharaoh," Bakura mocks.

"In a skirt," Malik flicks his shenti. Yami looks between both of them ending on Malik. Looking down at Malik he then smirked at him.

"So why are you on the floor again?" Malik cocks his bottom lip to the side sticking it out while glaring at Yami.

Eerie creaking broke the would be pointless argument. They all watched as the door slowly open showing a small room on the other side. The window was open, and beyond that was the Aokigahara forest.

The wind howled through the open window as the three approached the room. Yami and Bakura took either side of the door pooping their heads into the room. It was empty. Malik hung back for a moment, if there was anything in the here it would get those two first.

The room was normal, except for the randomly broken vase on the left side of the room. Yami looked around seeing absolutely no one. Bakura walked over to the window and stuck his head out. Looking left than right.

"They must have ran off," Bakura concluded. Malik decided that they had been in there long enough, if anything was going to happen to them it would have. He entered the room. Bakura was at the window and Yami was inspecting the vase. Malik hopped over the puddle of blood.

"So what are we looking for exactly," he asks looking over the room.

"Nothing I guess," Yami says standing up, "but its strange that a main hallway lead into such a small room." He joined Malik in the middle of the room. Bakura turns his back towards to the forest going the two in the middle of the room.

"Whatever lets just go find Honda that's what we started walking around for-" Bakura stopped talking when a chill ran up his spine. That does not happen, not to Bakura atleast. The room had gotten considerably darker.

Malik rubbed his forearms he breathed out and a little cloud could be seen. It was freezing all of sudden. Malik just so happened to look down at the floor, he jumped back with a girlish eep.

"What's your problem," Bakura sneered trying to stop his teeth from chattering. Malik merely pointed down to the floor. Yami and Bakura looked down. They both gasped taking a step back. The puddle of blood wasn't a puddle at all. Well, it was a puddle just shaped like a human body…with no human. The blood trail seeped out of the room towards the hallway.

They all shared a look, "I say that we go back and join the others," Malik broke the silence while smiling at his friends. Bakura looked forward down the hallway. Its was completely dark there was no light in the hallway now.

"I don't think that we want to go that way," Bakura says eerily calm.

"What the hell do you mean!" Malik looked down the hallway to see it completely dark. "Where the hell did the moon go!" Yami looked behind Bakura.

"It's behind Bakura," Yami said confused. Come to think of it they had been walking away from the forest and the moon now both were infront of them. Yami looked back at the hallway his eyes widened as the dark hallway wrapped and twisted. It looked like a whirlpool of a greys and blacks. Now that he noticed it the room was getting darker too. The shadows were getting larger even though the moon was large and bright the room was darker than it should have been.

Malik peered down the warped hallway, "yeah, I'm not walking down that." He crossed his arm infront of his chest.

"Well then I guess it's just the window then," Bakura said pointing his thumb over his shoulder. He was also pointing to the forest. This only made both Malik and Yami cock an eyebrow at him.

"So let me get this straight," Yami starts throwing a arm over Bakura's shoulders. "You want us to leave a perfectly creepy house and walk aimlessly into a forest a death that drives people to suicide."

Bakura smirked at Yami, "that's one way to put it." The door to the room slams closed making them all jump.

"Ok that was not a prank, there was no one there," Malik practically screams as he latches onto Bakura's side. Vivians smirk widened as she crossed her fingers. The door locked making the boys eye the door. "Did the door just lock itself?"

Neither had a chance to answer him cause a loud scratching sound started from the other side of the door. That wasn't what took the cake for Malik, when the moaning started was when he had one leg out the window in a heartbeat.

"Malik!" Yami and Bakura yelled. The door started to rattle.

"Oh hell no," Malik jumped out the window and landed in the backyard. "You idiots can stay in there and get killed but I chose to live."

"Come one Malik it's just a prank," Yami called from the window.

"Yeah princess, they just wanna hear your girlish scream again," Bakura mocked from beside Yami. Malik flipped Bakura off which only had him leaning out the window laughing his ass off. Yami looked at Bakura disapprovingly.

Niether of them notice the door unlock itself. Yami heard the door open with a creak. He slowly turned his head and paled at what he saw.

Shadows… figures…. Some white and some black all in a human form…or attempted human form lurked in the doorway. Their eyes were glowing red deep in their eye sockets. Jaws were slack from the lack of muscle tissue. Skeleton fingers reached out past the door frame.

Yami tapped Bakuras shoulder. The other man stopped laughing and turned to sneer at Yami.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yami didn't speak he slowly pointed behind the pirate. Bakura turned around quickly ready to pounce. He froze at what he saw.

This was no prank…

It went all quite in the room Malik noticed. He looked back at his friends who now had their backs turned towards him. Malik turned back to them and started walking back to the window.

"Hey why so quite now," he says frustrated thinking that they were now just ignoring him. "Through with your lame jokes now Bakura."

"B-B-Bakura," Yami chokes out his throat dry. Bakura nodded unable to speak. The strange shadows bobbed up and down in the doorway. No one in the room moved like it was a stand off. "Please," Yami gulps, "please tell me this is some kind of prank." Bakura took a moment but slowly shook his head. Yami inhaled deeply. "Ok."

Vivian was getting inpatient she wanted them inside that forest and NOW. Her eyes glowed red as she placed her fingers on her necklace. "Attack you mindless fools," she hissed.

The shadows eyes glowed brighter letting out a screeching noises as they moved forward.

"AHHH!" Yami and Bakura screamed. Yami was the first to turn towards the window but Bakura grabbed his shoulder trying to push past him but Yami wasn't having any of it. Yami connected his elbow into Bakura's side. Bakura grunted but he didn't back down either. They both stepped onto the window ledge at the same time. Pushing and shoving each other.

"Move it you royal pain," Bakura tried to bite Yami's hand as it was mushing his face.

"I am your pharaoh, am I not? You should sacrifice yourself for your king," Yami tried to use Bakura to push himself forward. Bakura grabbed his arm.

"I sure as hell didn't vote for you," Bakura screamed. Yami felt a tug on his violet cape. Yami jolted forward taking Bakura with him as they fell ever so gracefully out the window. Yami's cape ripped off in the process leaving it abandoned in the room full of deadly shadows.

"Oft," Malik gasped as his two friends dog piled on top of him. Maliks world was blurry and spinning. Yami and Bakura were still pushing on one another on top of him. Squinting his eyes Malik saw something appear above them. It looked like a white and black blob with red lights. As his vision started to clear the skulls and bones started to sharpen into human like figures. Maliks eyes bulged.

"Get off me! Get off me, you assholes!" Malik screams shoving Yami and Bakura off of him. Malik stands up only to have his hair grabbed. "Oh kami!" he struggles at the thing grabbing at his hair he reaches up to grab a wrist but feels nothing but cold air. Maliks closed eyes snapped open he looked straight into the red eyes of a white ghostly figure. "Ahhh," Malik yanked his head back feeling the pressure from his hair release.

He turned tail and ran straight for the other side of the house.

"Uh ahh ahh," Vivian wiggled her finger at him. "Wrong way darling lets fix that," she rubbed her fingers on the bat and it glowed red. More eyes lit up in the forest. Malik skidded to a halt as human shadows started to pull themselves from the ground, eyes glowing, mouths agape hissing at him.

Malik was panicking; he looked back at Yami and Bakura who were now untangling themselves from eachother, then to the images infront of him that were straight from the walking dead, lastly the forest of death. None of those options seemed very appealing to him. But he had to pick one. Go to his friends and figure out how to get past these things, figure out how to get past these things by himself, or venture into the forest death.

Yeah, three heads were better one.

"Guys," he yells running at them, those things hot on his trial. "What the hell is going on!" He plows right into Bakura both of them falling back to the ground.

"Princess," Bakura hisses from underneath Malik.

"Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly. Yami looks around they were about to be surrounded.

"Where is everyone else?" he asks.

"Probably dead," Malik chimes like it helped their situation.

Vivian grrred from her perch on the roof top, "make them move you pathetic souls!" Light struck all around the house as clouds circled the full moon. "The door will close soon if we don't hurry, get them into the forest." She pointed to the forest and it started to glow a haunting light.

Yami looked to the forest and saw a strange site, lights. Small lights like dust in a sunbeam started to lift from the forest ground. They were guiding lights from spirits. Yami looked around at the lurking shadows that had all but surrounded them. They only left a small gape that lead to the Aokigahara forest.

Here went nothing.

He grabbed Malik's wrist once he stood up," lets go." He made a break for the forest.

Malik looked forward to where they were headed. "Are you crazy!" Malik wanted to stop running but Yami had a firm grip on his wrist. He was sure that he would dragged if he tried to stop.

"No," Yami answered, "just guessing."

"You're betting our lives on a guess," Bakura snapped running along side Yami.

Malik jumped alittle while Yami just looked at him, "oh you're keeping up." Bakura glared at him. "And yes but it's an educated guess."

"This coming from the guy that made a 17 on his last math test," Bakura grumbled to himself as they entered the sea of trees, forest of death, 'the perfect place to die', the Aokigahara forest.

* * *

**END CHAPTER…**

**Rose: I actually wanted to get through the forest part in this chapter too, but it was getting kinda long, also Yami and Yugi's first meeting. Oh well, that'll have to be in the next chapter. I… really can't write horror –sighs- but atleast I tried…well most of the horror was supposed to be in the Aokigahara forest so we haven't gotten to that part yet. Anyway I hope to update soon, please read and review!**

**Write yall later,**

**-Rose :)**


	3. Chapter 3

This is Halloween:

* * *

**Rose: I love you guys, this is one of the best responses that I've ever had :) I'm glad that I didn't do too bad on the horror, so lets see if I can keep it up.**

**Honda: Hey! What the hell happened to me!**

**Rose: Oh, I could never decide on a costume for you, and in all honesty the smaller the group the easier it is to write but don't worry you'll be doing some stuff in the human world for me. Now if you please…**

**Honda: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, Tim Breton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, or Nightmares Revisited. She doesn't own the toons either, just her OC's.**

* * *

_**Title: This is Halloween**_

_**Pairings; Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, possible bronzeshipping and mobuimshipping. **_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Horror-ish (I'm not good at horror but I'll try) Adventure/Action, Angst, shooting for some ecchi. **_

_**Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, blood, suggestiveness, no lemons…**_

_**Rated: T**_

* * *

**Rose: Thank you Honda, and now for you guys…**

* * *

**Thank you's and Review answers: **

**Kate: Thank you and I hope that you like their first meeting, it's kind of confusing though but it's supposed to be, maybe by the time I finish the chapter it'll be more polished.**

**Mana's Madness: Thank you very much, I'm glad that you thought it was still funny too, I tend to make things funny when I'm nervous. I still laugh at the window scene, but yes the whole 'help me' thing made me laugh too. I hope that don't disappoint on this chapter either, please continue to review! :)**

**Lavi-lover: Thank you, I was kinda worried that I made it too comedic and it over powered the horror cause I was- still am- really nervous about writing it. Please continue to review!**

**Fragments of Imagination: Thank you very much! Please continue to review!**

**Samurai: Thank you for the review, but when did I ever say that they would get away from Vivian –evil grin- And the meeting between Yami and Yugi is kind of confusing but you'll see why soon after…well I'm going try and not make it confusing. Also I see that you reviewed on one of my other stories, did you read Thanks for the memories too? So trust me I never make Yami's life easy I can promise you atleast that :)**

* * *

**Rose: Alright now on with the flic-**

**Honda: What am I supposed to do!**

**Rose: You're stuck with me –smiles evilly-**

**Honda: -looks horrified- **

**CHAPTER START:**

* * *

Ten minutes to mid-night our trio ran into the Aokigahara forest. The uneven ground and the massive amount of trees were confusing and disorienting. A few feet into running into the forest Yami and Malik's hands were separated. Yami paid it no mind and kept running thinking that his two friends were behind him.

How wrong he was, if being in the forest at night was already dangerous. Being in the forest alone didn't make matters any better for you. This is how Malik found himself after he pulled his face out of the dirt and leaves. Completely alone… Yami that bastard.

Malik looked left, then right and left again. Neither Yami nor Bakura were within sight. He pushed himself up to his knees sitting back on his legs. He had no clue which way to go and to be completely honest he was totally freaked out.

Ok Malik you have to calm down. He told himself, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves by listening to the sounds of nature. He waited and waited, and waited somemore. It was completely silent in the forest. Not even a cricket was chirping let alone any birds. What kind of messed up place was this?

The complete silence was nerve wrecking it made an open space feel confining he felt almost claustrophobic.

Malik opened his eyes, even though the moon was high and bright there were still parts of the forest floor completely masked in ominous shadows. Having grown over volcanic rock the ground was broken and uneven, leaving a maze of roots and slippery rocks.

If Bakura and Yami were still running in here he wouldn't be surprised if he found them with a broken ankle or even leg a little ways off.

A branched snapped behind him, Malik jumped turning around, but he saw nothing behind him. The shadows moved all around him getting even closer. His back hit a tree he watched as the shapes of people started to poke out from the bases of the trees. They were grey like the trees trunks staring at him with their hollowed eyes.

Malik's breathing became shallow he felt two cold hands place themselves on either of his shoulders. He froze as he felt a light breathing on his ear lobe, his hair moved around his face as a chilling breeze swept by him.

"Join us," a young woman's voice said. Her cold hands moved along Maliks skin as she placed her hands around his neck. "Join us," she whispered again. Malik was shaking, he didn't know what to do. He looked at the other shadows around him. Were…were they smiling at him. Malik pressed himself into the tree more. Wish for it all to just go away.

These things weren't real they couldn't be. The cold hands moved further up his neck cupping the bottom of his head leaning his head up. All the breath left his lungs as he stared up into the brown half decade eyes of a woman. Her black hair was scraggly worn by the weather. Her uniform was dirty and ripped. In her eyes was a deranged look, she had long ago gone mad.

"Join me," she released his face and wrapped her arms around his shoulders huging him. "You and me are the same," she says. Maliks eyes were bulging at this point. "You've come here before," she continues.

Malik squeezes his eyes shut willing her to go away.

"You would be happier here with all of us," he feels the other shadows closing in around him. "We understand you.." Malik shakes his head. The motion itself makes the other shadows recoil back. The woman above him frowns. "Why not," her nails and hair start to grow longer. A red glow comes to her eyes, the other shadows eyes start to glow red too.

Her hands move back around his throat, but this time Malik can't breathe. He places his hands on top of hers as he opens his eyes wide to look up at her. She looked like a witch now, a witch with blue and black hat and a choker necklace with a bat on it.

"You will come with me," she hisses. Malik's vision starts to blur the corner of his eyes start to turn black.

"MALIK," Bakura's voice breaks through his mind. The images of the shadows around him shatter. He still doesn't see the source of the voice though.

Slap…

Malik lands hard on the ground out of breathe and dizzy. What just happened? He slowly looked up at Bakura the moon light made a halo around his white hair making him glow, an angel is what he looked like.

Malik made a 'tst' sound with his teeth, yeah right, if Bakura was ever and angel that would mean he had gone straight to hell. Malik smirked, Bakura an angel of death, now that would suit him just fine.

"What the hell is wrong with you princess?" Bakura asked. Wait! Was that concern in his voice?

"W-what," was all Malik could muster.

"I've been calling out yours and Yami's names for a few minutes now," he says almost angry then his features turn softer. "Then I walk over here to find you choking yourself."

What?! Malik's mind went blank, he hadn't choked himself! It was that woman didn't Bakura see her. Bakura kneeled down beside Malik and helped him to sit up.

Malik brought a hand to his throat but flinched away at the last possible moment. He had choked himself, he felt the scratches on his throat. He looked down and there were light traces of blood on his fingers and palms.

He bit his bottom lip, he let his hand trace over his bare shoulders…he felt scratches there too. "Bakura." Bakura made a noise to show he was listening. "Did you see a woman with me?"

"No."

Maliks eyes dilated as he fought with his inner self. He turned to Bakura grabbing his vest, "are you sure?" he asked almost pleading. Bakura put his hands over Malik as if to take them off but he held them there and looked straight into Maliks eyes.

"Positive."

"No," Malik looked down. He didn't want to believe it, he was stronger now wasn't he. As he looked down at the ground out of the corner of his eye he saw that Bakura sword was missing. "Bakura, where is your sword?"

Bakura looked down to his waist and closed his eyes then lifted the both of them to their feet. "That's not important right now," he says, "right now we need to find Yami."

"But Bakura-," Malik was silenced with a finger on his lips. His questioning eyes looked into Bakuras stern ones. They were silent for a moment. Then they heard it…

It was music, a high pitched tune was being played. It sounded like and old music box. Both Malik and Bakura looked around curiously.

Amethyst eyes watched them in the distance, he could see them even though they could not see him. Neither of these men was him. Sadness passed over those beautiful eyes, he turned to walk away taking his music box with him.

It was a simple wooden box the paint color worn with time, the red velvet cushioning that was on the inside was torn and ripped most of the gold term had peeled off, but the mirror that was glued to the bottom of the lid was in perfect tact, as well as the small nicely dressed doll that sat on the golden pedestal. The dolls eyes were the same color as its owners.

Malik and Bakura heard the music starting to fade. They both looked to their left it was going deeper into the forest. That's where the music was coming from and it was moving away. They looked at eachother as if having a silent conversation.

"Yami," they both said at the same time. Without a second thought, cause if Malik would have thought about it he would have just scared the shit out of himself, they ventured further into the forest in search of Yami.

Two pairs of blue eyes stared after them, two rows of pearly whites showed as they both grinned wickedly.

"Looks like the little shela failed," one says in an aussie accent his devils tail flicking back and forth behind him. Both of their forms started to appear leaving only their legs and feet still invisible. The first looked over at the second that had on a mask it looked like a skeleton it was to hide his true face. Only he and the Witch Vivian had ever seen Valons face.

Valon had on a black leather jacket with trim and stitching that made it look a skeletons rib cage, black fingerless gloves with studs over his knuckles covered his hands. They too had white stitching that made it look like skeleton bones. A black wife beater was under the jacket. His pants hung loosely but puffed at the knees where he had them tucked into his high biker boots. The pants were completely black but the boots were black with white accents, the bottom of his boots were covered by demonic looking skulls with sharp teeth that left pointed indentions in the ground as he walked. His brown hair puffed out from behind his demonic looking skeletons mask. It had a few tribal marks painted red over the cheek bones and animalistic looking fangs for teeth. All you could see through the mask was his dark blue eyes, they were hard and void of emotion.

There was cut on his left sleeve a bit a blood could be seen through the hole.

The first man was a devil, a true devil. The horns on the top of his head curved out from his red bob cut hairdo, the bases were red and darken into black. His blue eyes were lined black making him look like a raccoon. His pointed fangs overlapped his bottom lip but only added to his demonic smile. He was wearing a black vest that had black spikes over the shoulders. He wore fingerless gloves aswell, however his ended just below his elbows, they were black and he had a silver spiked bracelet on each wrist. A red tank top was under the black vest, he had torn the bottom part of it off so you could see his belly button and his six pack. In truth the tank top only covered his pectorals. A studded black belt held up his loose black jeans. His tail whipped behind him showing that it had the same coloring as his horns, along the tails vertebrae were spikes sticking out. Half way down his calves the pants were shredded showing off his animalistic feet. Oh yes, his skin color was that of a normal humans however when you got to his hands and feet that faded into a red color with black claws. This mans name was Alister.

He, Valon, and Vivian all worked for a man, well he wasn't a man that's why the pumpkin king had locked him away, this person was known as Oogie Boogie a.k.a. The Boogie man. They were his eyes, his ears, and his feet in Halloween town. Separate they could be deadly but together they were just an annoyance.

It was The Boogie Mans fault that the Pumpkin King went missing in the first place, though no one had any proof of this so he and his minions are innocent…for now.

Alister eyed Valons arm and he smirked. "That ol'pirate too much for you little guy?"

Valon shot Alister a glare but didn't speak. Alister only laughed at his partners' expense then he got serious. "Let's go the other one is still out there we have to make sure that he is going in the right direction." Valon gestured towards the other two that had followed their little prince.

"Don't worry about them, our little doll is heading back home just like the rest of us," Alister answered his unasked question. They both disappeared as they ran with an inhuman speed to find Yami aswell.

To his credit Yami had gotten pretty far before his foot got caught in a root tripping him. He pushed himself off the ground his head and foot hurt but he stood up none the less. He looked around and all he could see were trees, he was lost in a sea of trees. Just great…

He heard a rustling in the bushes beside him and he jumped. He looked around and all he saw were shadows. Vivian smirked in her hiding spot, she had found him. She frown thinking about her failure with Malik. She rubbed the necklace as it glowed only faint red now, shit it was running out a juice. The souls of the forest were breaking out of her control one by one. She had to capture him now, the sound of a large clock chiming cut through her thoughts.

Yami looked up at the sky for the strange noise, it sounded like an old bell tower to him. He knew that there was no such thing in this forest so where was the noise coming from.

Vivian bit her nail that singled that it was mid-night. Now all the goblin, ghouls and monsters would headed toward the portal home. How was she supposed to get them through unnoticed now? The portal would stay open for only thirty minutes allowing plenty of time for everyone to make it safely through to their home in Halloween town. However, if they missed it when that portal closed they would have to wait a whole year until the portal opened again on the next Halloween.

She looked up and didn't see Yami anymore, she cursed under her breath as she floated up into the air, going invisible as she entered the moonlight. The last thing she need was for him see her.

Yami had unknowing walked deeper into the forest looking for a way out…

"Bakura! Malik!" he called. His friends were nowhere in sight he couldn't have run that far he thought. Yami lifted himself up to climb over a large root. He squinted his eyes to help him see in the dark. This did nothing to help him. Yami sighed and lifted himself up to turn around but once his turned he clutched the large root for dear life.

There behind him was a wolf and it was walking on two legs, he hadn't even heard the thing approaching. It had medium brown fur with some grey patches. Its pupils were in slits making the yellow of its eyes seem brighter. The thing growled and took a large step towards him. It reached out a clawed hand towards Yami.

Duel cackling erupted above him, so Yami craned his head back to look up, above him was a sight. Two girls similarly dressed where riding broom sticks up in the sky! If their pointed hats weren't any indication of what they were the broom sticks and black capes where dead giveaways. They performed a few tricks, one winking down at Yami as she flew upside down before they both flew deeper into the forest.

What the hell was that? She acted like she knew him and that gave Yami the creeps. He looked forward again his dilemma hitting him square in the face, but when he looked back the bipedal wolf was gone. The wind picked up and he heard a strange wooing noise behind him.

Yami snapped his head around and peered into translucent green eyes.

"AHH!" Yami lost his footing siding down a few feet. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he caught himself just a few feet from what sounded like a creek, or maybe it was river. The green eyes floated down to Yami. They got really close to his face and he leaned back as far away as he could without letting go of his holding. A toothy grin appeared under the eyes then a whole girl appeared out of nowhere.

Her shoulder length brown hair almost matched her tanned skin, she was wearing something similar to Yami but it was meant for a female covering her breast. She had on less gold than him but the gold and emerald choker gave off a certain glow. The beige dress ended at her mid thigh and was termed in green with a green sash defining her waist. He found the gold fingerless gloves she wore strange along with her golden sandals that had a golden ribbons wrapped all the way up to under her knees.

He was looking straight through her, a ghost, he thought. She covered her small mouth with both hands as she giggled.

"You're back," she sang, "you're really back!" She was so excited. "I can't wait to tell Yugi, he's missed you so much!"

Yami was royally confused, pun intended.

Her excitement was starting to scare him, she was too close and too friendly. Yami tried to see where he could move, he adjusted this way and that only to realize that he was stuck. He looked back at the ghost girl to see her looking at him curiously. Yami's eyebrow twitched.

"What," he finally asked.

"What are you doing King?" she asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Yami asked back getting irritated. He almost slipped so he clung closer to the root, she floated down closer to him. She just kept staring at him, she wasn't very scary at all for a ghost.

They stared at each other for a moment before another chime was heard. They both looked up the sky, Yami's eyes widened. There were creatures some had wings and others were using strange powers that glowed in bright colors to help them fly through the skies. There were griffins, harpies, goblins, demons, and DRAGONS! There were really dragons up there and some weird looking bugs, but the dragons were much cooler.

"Oh no," the girl cries, "We have to hurry the portal will not stay open for much longer."

"Portal?" Yami repeats confused. She flies off than turns around to look at him curiously.

"What," he snaps.

"Aren't you coming?" she tilts her head.

Yami feels a headache coming on. "If you can't tell I'm kind stuck at the moment!" he expresses himself abit animatedly wriggling his arms in a flapping motion, cause he couldn't release his hands from their grips otherwise he would fall into the dark abyss below him.

"But you can fly," she says back to him.

"No I can't!" he says.

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"You're the king, you can do anything!"

"I'm not a king!"

"Yes you are!" she was starting to whine at this point while Yami was about to lose his temper. She got all teary eyed but Yami got scared when a determined expression settled on her face. "I'll show you!" she says grabbing his hands. She didn't actually do anything the moment that Yami thought she was going to touch him he let go of his holds causing him to fall.

"No!" Vivian yells as Yami lands in the river with a splash. Yami resurfaces taking a large gulp of air, with water in his eyes he couldn't see. "You idiot!" she swipes at the girl and she flies away.

Her green eyes watched as Vivian took off down the river after the Pumpkin King. She turned her back to the scene and closed her eyes. That evil witch Vivian was no good, she knew that it was her fault Atemu had disappeared in the first place and now she had proof. Now she just had to take that proof to Prince Yugi so he could save their king.

Listening for a few moments, through the howls, moaning, and laughter she heard it, Yugi's music box. If she followed the sound she would find her prince.

Yami was frantic cause he wasn't the best of swimmers infact he down right hated the water. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe and above all he had no clue what was going on everything was so loud all of sudden.

The water slapping against his face did nothing for the strange sounds he was hearing, children's laughter, crying, whaling, howling, running. It was all spinning around and around in Yami head. He didn't know which way was up from which way was down, Yami drowning emotionally and physically. He reached his head up as he attempted to grab ahold of something, but someone grabbed him instead.

Yami had no idea how long he had been in the water, but he knew that he now had a whole new appreciation for solid ground. He would have kissed it if his world hadn't been spinning and if knew whether a corpus had been on it recently. He coughed up a few cups of water as he turned onto his side. After a few minutes his mind started to work again.

Who saved him? Bakura? Malik? The ghost girl, maybe that strange wolf…

As his hearing came back to him he heard a strange noise, like…like music playing. Yami opened his eyes looking up he was completely captivated. He was staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were amethyst…

* * *

**CHAPTER END:**

**Rose: Yeah ended this one alittle sooner than I wanted but I think that this is good place to stop, I'm excited for the next chapter cause the first song is in it, I'm a theatre geek deal with it I love musicals. **

**Mana: -glares-**

**Rose: What! They are smart enough to figure it out! Plus you kind of bullied your way into this story too, I didn't even plan for you, you just happened. So be happy.**

**Mana: -turns into dark magician girl-**

**Rose: Crap…**

**Yami: Please Review!**

**Write you later,**

**-Rose :)**

* * *

**Fun Fact: Strangling themselves is the number choice of suicide for victims in the Aokogahara forest. Hint as to why I put in Malik's scene. Bakura's will come in flash backs later…maybe. His scene keeps going in and out of my head as soon as a catch it I'll let you guys know. **


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween 3:

* * *

**Rose: Again you guys are so awesome, I'm so happy that you all are so excited about this :) It makes me want to write it that much faster. Which is why I'm alittle frustrated with myself cause for some reason I was drawing blank –sighs- well now that the beginning on the horror is out of the way I'm sure that you will all like the way this starts…take it away Honda!**

**Honda: No… you took me out of the story…-pouts-**

**Rose: -facepalms- no I didn't…**

**Honda: Yes you did…**

**Rose: -sighs- Mana if you would.**

**Mana: -makes trumpet appear out of thin air and blows it- Alright guys read up Rosey here doesn't own Yu-gi-oh the toons, Tim Breton's the nightmare before Christmas, just her toons and the idea to put the two together for you Halloween special. **

**Rose: Thank You Mana, however…call me Rosey again and I will add in some aweshipping just to make you squirm.**

**Mana: I'll tell Atemu and Yami all your plans for them –smirks-**

**Rose: Rosey it is then! Alright now for you guys!**

* * *

**Thank you's and review answers:**

**Kate: That will happen all in good time my dear. They have to rescue their king, that I will tell, but you know that I always have a way at twisting my words so I hope that you continue to read and review. Remember Vivian is not the true evil boss here, though I'm sure that she'd like to think so.**

**Sincerejoyy: I have to say your review was a wonderful thing to wake up to this morning it really brightened my day, and only made me want to update this story even faster. I usually start out my stories kinda slow but then everything changes but i really hope that you like the changes that I made to the normal story line, cause the original was really good. Oogie Boogie and Santa Claus is where I really mix things up though with it, I hope that I don't disappoint such a wonderful reviewer. So please keep reading and reviewing :) **

**Mana's Madness: Truth be told I think that you inspired her to come into this story, she really did just happen, like poof. She was there I can't wait to see how she will change things up for me, my mind likes to play with me sometimes, but she seemed just so perfect for the story once I wrote her into it. And yes Malik's scene was to add alittle bit a truth about the Aokigahara forest, I wasn't going to have him make himself a noose or anything so I got what you read, I actually really like that scene because people that have spent a few nights there and come back say that the spirits of the forest call to them. **

**Dark shepherd: YYYYEEEESSSSS! You're right! Thank you for the review and I hope to keep reading from you!**

**Fragments of Imagination: Yeah I did a cliffhanger, which is odd cause I usually suck at those. But yes, it's Mana you can't have good Halloween story without a goofy ghost that likes to cause trouble and mayhem. I'm sorry this update took so long, but so many of my favorite authors updated this weekend –blushes- I got distracted; Wings of Valkyrie and PhoenixDiamond are AWESOME! Then my jobs tried to kill me XP, still trying to recover. But please enjoy! This chapter was kinda hard to write I'll admit.**

* * *

_**Title: This is Halloween**_

_**Pairings; Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, possible bronzeshipping and mobuimshipping. **_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Horror-ish (I'm not good at horror but I'll try) Adventure/Action, Angst, shooting for some ecchi. **_

_**Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, blood, suggestiveness, no lemons…**_

_**Rated: T**_

* * *

**CHAPER START: **

Yami's world became white noise as those breath taking amethyst eyes were getting closer and closer to Yami's face and he didn't know what to do about it. The skin around this persons' eyes was deathly pale, pure white even. Small crease like lines went straight down their cubic face. Those eyes blinked showing Yami the white eye lids that were hidden, as they eyes opened again Yami noticed that their eyelashes were thick, long and black. They fluttered out from their eyes like a professional makeup artist had drawn them on.

Yami couldn't help himself he let his eye trail down to the others lips. What he saw wasn't what he had expected. They were light and dark purple, the upper lip was a plum color while bottom was a few shades lighter. He heard a giggle above him.

Yami looked back up at those memorizing eyes. He just barely noticed the blond bangs that hung around their deathly white face as the other touched their lips to his. Yami's crimson eyes widened making them light up in the bright moon light.

He was utterly lost to the world it was like magic…

Yami noticed that the lips pressing into his were cold, but smooth and glossy like stone maybe. No, these lips felt far more fragile like porcelain perhaps. Yami wanted to reach his hand up to touch the person but just as he moved the lips pulled away, far too soon for Yami's liking.

His mind was clearer though, and he had to admit, he was awake now. The person had pulled away from him a sad look replaced the look off wonder and excitement that they had before. Yami set up, and saw that it was a boy that had been locking lips with him.

His frame was small, and rest of his skin matched the skin on his face, it was white. Those beautiful amethyst eyes were framed by those long, thick, black lashes. Yami was now able to take in the rest of him from the new distance between them. They moved away from Yami covering the rest of themselves with their cloak.

Blond bangs framed his porcelain face, while his eyes took up most of his face, Yami still glanced at his purple lips. He went further down seeing that the boy was wearing a plum cloak with a gold amethyst jeweled clasp. It shadowed his torso while covering his shoulders and arms, but Yami looked down at his porcelain hands…were…were those purple nails. There was a light colored fabric covering his legs.

As Yami's mind came back to reality his hearing started to kick back in, he heard music; a soft but quick little tune like a music box. He tilted his head to look beside the smaller boy. The other followed his eyes and gasped closing the lid to the music box before Yami could take in any detail. The music stopped when the lid closed then it was hidden underneath the others cloak.

The boy stood up the cloak covering him from his neck down, this is when Yami noticed the rest of his hair. It was black and long, possibly down to his mid-back. It shot out at all ends like a lion's main but it was tipped with same amethyst as his eyes. The moonlight that haloed around his head only made the tips brighter.

No words were spoken, what could Yami say? He had no idea who this boy was…

What this boy was…

Movement was heard to their right and the boy backed in the other direction.

"Yami!" he heard Bakura's voice yell. Yami wanted to answer him but he found himself looking back at the other. The boy was slowly backing into the brush trying to hide.

"Yami!" it was Malik this time. Yami looked back in the other direction for only a moment. The second he turned his head around he heard the bushes move. He immediately looked back to see the boy gone.

"Wait!" he called getting up to run after him. Yami ran a few more yards deeper into the forest, he almost tripped a few times but managed to catch himself. He looked around left and right but saw nothing. He looked forward, something inside him tugged forward beckoning him deeper into the haunted wood.

"Yami, where are you, you little bastard," he heard Bakura call. If he made enough noise they could still follow him without actually answering them right. He started forward again climbing over a large root he spotted the boy, he was talking with weird ghost girl. He was shaking his head about something.

She noticed Yami first and pointed back at him, the boy looked back biting his lips they both then ran, well she floated, deeper into the forest.

"No w-wait," Yami almost fell as he reached out a hand for the other. He growled watching the boy disappear for the second time. He took a leap of faith and jumped down from the root. For such a fragile looking thing he sure as hell could run. Yami thought as he took after him again.

"Hey I think I heard something this way," he heard Malik's voice following him. Yami didn't know it but he was hot on Yugi's trail.

Yugi looked back as he ran through the warped forest floor, like it was his own back yard. "Mana, can't we lose him," he asked looking up at the ghost girl floating above him.

"Are you sure," she asked again for the millionth time in the last five minutes.

"Yes," Yugi shook his head softly while touching his lips, "there was no magic there Mana, that person couldn't be my Atemu," he finished quite sadly.

Mana gave him a skeptical look, then looked back. Her eyes glowed a brighter green, she could see him still pursuing them. She smirked, Yugi had to be wrong about this person. Wrap a few old bandages around him and would look like his old mummy self again.

She would show him the way to Halloween town. Her eyes stopped glowing and refocused, but first she had to get Yugi home safe and sound.

They went over a certain root and the atmosphere around them changed as the trees started to warp even more, they were getting closer. The grey trunks turned black as the wood became completely devoid of any vegetation. The rooted ground gave way to a broken and winding stone walkway. The old stones glowed a sickly green color as a red steam seemed to come up from the cracks. They only had a few minutes left before the door to Halloween town closed.

The moon turned purple while the sky went black and white, like looking at negatives of a photo.

Shadowy figure appeared in the distance. Yugi slowed as they approached the marker. It was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. The pumpkin was white with black stitching. Even though he was made of straw it was white making his hand look like human bone. It wore a black and white pin striped suit with a white button up shirt and a bat-like bowtie. This signaled that it was the portal to Halloween town open and no other.

They moved forward after Yugi bowed to the figure out of respect.

Mana and Yugi walked further down the path coming to a peculiar grove of trees. They stood infront of semi-circle facing the door shaped like a pumpkin. Yugi pulled out the old and beaten music box that he had been caring for almost fifty Halloweens now, out of his cloak. He sighed as he looked back up at Mana.

"Marik is already back in town," she reported her eyes glowing bright again. "He led them very well tonight while you looked for him, Prince?" she placed a concerned hand on Yugi's shoulder. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

"Why couldn't it be him," he looked back sadly, what Yugi would have given for that man to be Atemu, his Atemu… Atemu's magic was strong the only thing that didn't possess magic were infants and living humans.

Mana gave him a moment but then a determined look came across her face, "it's time."

Yugi nodded. "I really wish I didn't have to lie to everyone though," he says a he touches the top of his music box before sitting it on the ground.

Sighing as he took a few steps away from the door, he unclasped his cloak but he didn't let it fall. He closed his eyes then opened them, they were glowing. He lifted the cloak above his head and then did a swishing motion.

"Change," he whispered. The wind picked up as he grew a few inches, his blond bangs turned gold having three of them shoot up into his black based hair. His amethyst tips turned a blood red color as did his eyes. His face turned sharper, his eyes narrowed. His moon white skin turned a milky beige before darkening into a bronzed tan.

Gold appeared on his wrists, forearms, and ankles as did a crown and golden earrings. White bandages swirled around his form covering most of his body, a few pieces remained loose so you could see parts of his newly tanned skin. The gold stayed above the wrappings, a golden belt held up his blood red shenti. It was accented with amethyst jewels as Atemu's personal tribute to him. The bandages wrapped around his face covering all but one of his blood red eyes his hair remained free of any bondage following wildly behind him puffed up into a short star from instead of Yugi's long locks.

Mana smiled sweetly at him, "it's perfect." The cloak turned black as Yugi placed it back on his shoulders.

"Remember Mana I am not Yugi anymore you have to call me King or Atemu," Yugi half way scolded her.

Mana puffed out her cheeks at him, "I know, I know," she looked away arms crossed. When Yugi looked away from her to let out a stressed sigh Mana eyed his music box. It was the perfect thing to use. It attracted those other two humans why not the Atemu look-a-like. All she had to do was somehow get Yugi to leave it on this side of the portal, so the human could find it. She just loves making up her own plans before discussing them with the sane people…

She snapped her fingers making Yugi-Atemu looked back at her. "I almost forgot to tell you, Marik wants you to hand out the awards tonight!" she said excitingly.

Yugi-Atemu's eyes bulged. "You know I can't do that!" his voice almost broke.

"Now, now Yug- I mean Atemu, you'll do just fine, you've never let us down before," she says pushing him towards the pumpkin shaped door.

"It's just been luck that no one has figured it out yet Mana," he muttered under his breathe. Mana heard him but only grinned wider choosing to pretend that she didn't hear him. He was almost at the door. She sneaked a peak behind them looking at the discarded music box. Yugi would be hysterical once he realized what she had done.

Oh well, she thought, something like this was bound to happen sometime, she was just giving fate a little push in a favorable direction. Yeah! That sounded like a perfect excuse. Yugi was about to step through the door disguise and all when he paused. He slowly turned to look back at Mana, she flinched back abit thinking that she had been caught.

"Mana I-," Mana shoves him through the door.

"Oh no, the portal is closing we have to hurry!" she called out with fake haste.

"Mana!" Yugis' voice echoes as he falls through the vortex into the Halloween realm. Giggled before she looked back, the music box was in front of the door to Halloween town and she could see the strange Atemu look alike getting closer. This was perfect they had just enough time.

Mana giggled again before hopping into the door closing it behind her.

Not even a moment after she disappeared three figures stood infront of the door. The one in the middle sneered down at the music box.

"Great," Vivian practically hissed. She went to kick but a clawed hand swiped it from infront her at the last second making her stumble.

Alister snickered at her while Valons eyes showed amusement. Vivian growled at Alister black and blue colored magic appeared around her hands. "Why you little-," Alisters finger in her face cut her off.

"Now, now, my dear," he held the music box closer to his face, inspecting it. "I think that we can make much better use of this little toy," He traces a satanic sign on the side of the music box with his magic the symbol pulses a few times before totally fading, invisible to those who weren't looking for it.

Vivian crosses her arms over her chest glaring at the devil. "Just what the hell do think you're doing?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Alister smirked and flicked his forked tongue at the evil witch. "You'll see," he placed the music box back down straight infront of the door. Vivian didn't like this she was the one that made all the plans, Alister was about to be in a world of hurt. "Let us leave shall we," he walks towards the door opening it, "we wouldn't want to scare away the prey that we've worked so hard to get here."

Alister disappears through the door Valon quickly following suit. Vivian glared at the doorway than looked back to into the forest.

"What the hell is that thing!" she heard the one called Malik screech. They were close. Vivian looked down at the music box one last time before turning towards the door. She looked back just once more than entered the portal leaving the door wide open…..

"It's just a scarecrow," Bakura growled at Malik. Malik crossed his arms glaring at Bakura.

"Like hell it is," Malik snapped. "If it is, it's the strangest damn scarecrow I've even seen." They both growled at each other while Yami got closer to the straw stuffed man.

"I think what Malik means, Bakura; what is something like this doing deep in a so-called haunted forest," Yami pondered out load.

"Sick humor," Bakura says dryly. Yami looked back at Bakura with disagreeing look. The pirate just shrugged.

"I highly doubt it's that you neanderthal," Malik mocked him.

"Oh, using big words now are we Princess," Bakura raised an eyebrow at the sandy blond. He poked Malik in the forehead. "Be careful you just might hurt yourself." Malik's face flushed with anger only making Bakura snicker at him.

Malik largely inhaled….

"Enough," Yami demand his back still turned as he was inspecting the scarecrow. "It still makes me curious," he mumbles to himself. He just so happened to peer around the object seeing a path lit up in the distance.

That was even more interesting than the scarecrow. His feet moved on their own as he headed straight for the path. Eyes in the shadows watch Yami as nears the path, and the saints trees. No living human had walked this path in decades.

Once they disappeared down that path, they never came back.

Malik and Bakura watched Yami walk off silently. They shared a look of confusion then ran to catch up him. The eyes turned towards them at the movement, following them as they went to catch up with Yami. Malik stopped abruptly looking around, all the eyes looked away.

"Hey we're leaving you behind," Bakura called back over his shoulder, Malik ran to catch up to both of his friends. The eyes returned.

As the three friends walked down the path it became more gagged and rough. The thick brushes gave way to brittle branches, the lush mosses and grasses died out turning brown. The forest now seemed barren. The trio barely noted the change as they kept following the path.

A high pitched cackle was heard above them making them look up, there's mouths dropped. The moon had turned an eerie purple color, it was completely unnatural but mystifying at the same time. It was hauntingly beautiful, it kind of reminded Yami of that snowy boys eyes.

Two black blurs flew infront of the moon, they all turned their heads to follow the blurs but found themselves looking further down the path. The next thing Malik and Bakura knew they were watching Yami's back getting smaller as he broke into a full out run down the path.

They took off after him jumping and climbing over massive cracks in the ground, just barely keeping Yami's back in sight. What the hell had gotten into Yami?!

Yami heard it! That same music that he heard when had awoken to that strange boy, the sound was faint but he knew that it was there. They hadn't lost him yet, but he had this anxious feeling in his chest. This was dangerous, he knew, but ask the man if cared.

Yami stopped when he came to a strange semi-circle of trees. These trees looked like normal trees, but they had strange symbols painted on them; a tree with decorations, a turkey, a heart, a fourleaf clover, an egg and he looked at the one on the end, it appeared to be opened.

He heard two sets of heaving sounds behind him, Malik and Bakura had finally caught up to him. Soon Malik and Bakura stood on either side of him.

"The hell…" he heard Bakura trail off.

Yami's gaze was still on the open door, the black hole in the trunk of the tree just seemed to call to him, like it was pulling him towards it. Yami's eyes glazed over as if in a trance. He didn't even notice Malik walk past him over to the turkey shaped door.

Malik knocked on the door, and then waited. Like someone was going to answer their front door. Malik clicked his tongue then put his hand on the bronze door knob trying to open the strange shaped door. The handle moved but the door didn't open. Malik put one foot on one side of the door than tugged and tugged. He made a strained sound with his voice.

The knob popped off making Malik fall back on his ass. Bakura busted out laughing holding his sides. Yami walked closer to the open door than tripped over something breaking him from his supposed trance.

With a shake of his head Yami regained himself then looked back at what he could have tripped over. He gasped when he saw small box. It was the one that the boy had! He picked up the box inspecting it.

Malik looked at the knob in his hand then hid it behind his back, making Bakura crack up even more. Malik sent him a heated glare as his face flushed again. They both then looked to Yami, who had been very quiet. They saw him looking at strange old looking box.

"What have you found Pharaoh," Bakura asks trying to snatch it from Yami, he dodged however making Bakura grunt in frustration.

Yami eyes traveled back to the door, then to the box, and the door again.

He walked towards the door reaching out a hand. Malik and Bakura jumped at him.

"And what the hell do you think that you're doing," Bakura almost hissed.

"We have no idea what's going on and you plan on poking something possibly dangerous with your finger!" Malik continued.

Yami looked at Malik blankly and with all seriousness said the following words, "that was the idea." Malik and Bakura looked at Yami shocked, Yami never just went with things he was the calculative type he always had a plan. That's how they always managed to come out alive from their wild ideas.

Malik walked infront of them towards the door, "you don't even know where this thing goes," Malik grabbed the door itself.

"Malik hold on, we don't know what will happ-" Malik closed the door revealing its symbol.

It was a jack-o-lantern.

"Why couldn't it just be normal pumpkin?" Bakura asked rhetorically.

The image was long faded instead of bright and colorful like the paints of the ones beside it. The jack-o-lantern had pointed teeth and a wicked smile but the dark lines were chipped away. There was nothing really that special about it.

Yami slowly opened the door again, revealed the black void.

"Where do you think it goes," Malik asked leaning closer to it. Yami didn't answer he just reached his hand forward poking the darkness with his pointer finger. It created a ripple effect like water. He pulled his hand back inspecting his finger.

Nothing strange happened so he reached forward again, but his wrist was grabbed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Bakura sneered at him. Yami raised an eyebrow tugging on his wrist a bit. Bakura wasn't letting go anytime soon. Yamis eyes hardened into a glare, Bakura returned it full force.

Yami tugged again, Bakura grip tightened. While they were having their staring contest Malik went around to look at the Jack-o-lantern. It didn't look like a normal jack-o-lantern the eyes narrowed and its teeth were sharp and pointed.

Malik placed his hand on the door and heard a gasp behind him. He turned around to see nothing.

"Why you-," a thud was heard returning Maliks attention to his 'friends'. Yami and Bakura were wrestiling around on the floor. Bakura was on top of Yami, one hand still gripping his wrist while the other was holding Yami down by his shoulder.

Yami free hand was however mushing Bakuras face again, the white haired man didn't like it that much the first time and he sure as hell didn't like it the second time around. He took one of Yami's appenages in his mouth and bit down on it.

"Ouch!" Yami wiggled his knee up between Bakura's legs, making the other gasp out releasing Yami's finger. Yami smirked and pulled his leg further up so his knee was at Bakura's chest. He pushed Bakura back with enough forced so that when they rolled Yami was now ontop of Bakura.

Bakura gave him a look between shocked and angered. He craned his head back to look up at the black void. Like hell he was going in there; he went to that crappy posh party, got attacked by zombified shadows, then a dude in a skeleton mask, ran his ass off in a haunted forest of death and he got man handle atleast three times by Princess standing over there. Yeah, no way was jumping through a tree trunk and go down to some possible wonderland. One he wasn't a girl, two you would have to pay him a lot of money to get in a dress and three he was sure as hell that his name wasn't Alice.

"If you two start making out I swear that I'm going to hurl," Malik said leaning against the door.

"Don't worry Malik you can have your boyfriend back just as soon as I give him a few bruses for you to kiss," Yami leans closer to Bakura. "We are going into that tree."

"You're insane!" Bakura yells rolling to the side putting Yami back underneath him.

"Guys now is not the time-," a gloved hand covers Maliks mouth and his eyes go wide.

Two female voices giggle in his ears. Oh dear sweet Ra our poor little princess is about to pass out. "It's alright," the one his left coos.

"You can go to sleep," the one his right says sweetly.

"We wont play with you too much," the other continued. That did not make Malik feeling any better he started to shake. Both erupted with witch like cackles.

Yami and Bakura stopped feeling eachother up at the laughter. They both turned towards Malik to see him squished between two pairs of breasts with a bug eyed look on his face.

Both of the women were wearing pointed hats. One a dark purple with a fushia belt on it, the other one had the same hat except the colors were reversed. The one on Maliks left had the purple theme going on while the one that was on his right had a fuchsia one. Both were pale skinned with azure blue eyes. They both had short brown hair cut in a bob, obviously these women were twins. They both wore tube tops that showed their midriffs barely containing their breasts. Someone was trying too hard..

The chokers around their necks each sported their color while the jewel in the middle of each choker had the others. The purple one wore tight fitted pants while the fuchsia wore a skirt that only went to her mid-thighs. On their belts they each had tome and wand, they wore black pointed witches boots that laced up all the way to under their knees. Gloves that reached all the way up to just below their shoulders finished the two witches look.

The boys were silent as the two looked them over.

The purple one scoffed, "I told you that they were just normal humans," the pink one hummed in response as she walked her fingers up Maliks right leg. "Are you lost little humans?" she asked twirling a piece of Malik sandy blond hair in her fingers.

Yami and Bakura got to their feet, were these girls real witches. The purple one looked down beside Yami and her eyes widened. The music box that was at this humans feet was Yugi's, the kings porcelain doll.

How interesting…. She tilted her head smirking the now suspicious humans. She walked forward letting her hand linger on Maliks shoulder as long as she could. She stepped infront of him and her sister who now wrapped both arms around Maliks waist. Malik was too scared to move this woman was not giving him a friendly look, she looked like she wanted to eat him and not in a way he would like.

"What do you have there human?" she asks pointing to the music box. Yami looked down and gasped picking up the discarded box. She narrowed her eyes, "that doesn't belong to you." She steps forward, "Give it to me."

Yami clutched the item harder, he didn't want to give it back. "This isn't yours," was his response Bakura qorked an eyebrow at Yami. This made the witch tilt her head to the side.

"Oh really," she asked than smirked evilly, "how would you know? Do you know the owner of that box?"

"Yes," the answer flew right out of Yami's mouth surprising even himself. The witches eyes widened at his audacity her mouth twitched, she didn't like liars.

"G-guys," Malik choked out finally finding his voice. The pink witch was now rubbing her cheek against Maliks.

"Tea, " the other scolded. Tea pulled her face away from Maliks, a slight blush dusted her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Anzu," she said quietly but then purked up. "But his reactions are just so cute! Can we keep him!" she asked her old sister while bouncing up and down her boobs almost pooping out. Malik found him staring at the bouncing melons despite himself.

Wait… did she just ask if she could keep him? Like he was some kind of pet!

Anzu crossed her arms under her breasts giving Tea a disapproving look. "No Tea, we don't were that filthy human has been."

"Hey," Malik snapped a fire coming to his eyes.

"Awww," Tea cupped Maliks face with both hands forcing him to look at her, "I think you made him angry sister just look at his eyes. Malik poked out his bottom lip and found himself pouting despite himself, he just wasn't very scary at all. Tea squealed again bring him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh please sister, I'll perform a cleansing spell on him and very thing! I'll feed and take care of him, oh come on, you know I've always wanted my own human."

Anzu put up a hand to silence her sister. "Fine you can keep him," Tea let out cheer, "But you two," she pulled out her want and pointed it at Yami and Bakura. "Give me that music box," she demanded.

Bakura growled he didn't take orders from anyone, especially some bossy little bitch witch. He stepped forward and grabbed the gun that was strapped to the back of his belt and pointed at her.

Anzu laughed as she brought up her wand, "You think some human contraption is going to do anything to me," she mumbles something under her breath.

The next thing Bakura knew he was hanging upside down by his feet.

"Bakura!" Yami jumped back from his friend, closer to the door. She turns her attention to Yami.

"Get away from there," she yells and finds himself flying back away from the door. His back hits another tree hard. He drops the music box and he slumps down from the tree.

"Bakura! Yami!" Malik calls out to his friends. He tries to go towards them but Tea holds him back.

"No bad pet," she scolds as she bring out her own wand. She mumbles a chant and Malik finds himself unable to move.

"Hey," he squeaks as he is levitated off of the ground. Anzu walks over to Yami and picks up the music box. She hisses and drops it back to the ground as it burns her.

"What did you do to it human?" she roared pointing her wand at Yami.

A dong rang out above them making Anzu and Tea pause. Anzu clenched her teeth, She glared down at Yami, "looks like we're out of time," she walks back towards her sister. Once she passes Bakura she turns back smirking at the two.

Yami sits up picking up the music box, it didn't burn him though. Anzu's eye twitches.

"Fine," she says. "You want to play," she puts her wand away and holds up her hand, it glows a purple color. She snaps her fingers and Bakura falls back to the ground landing on his head.

Bakura growls standing back up to pounce on her.

"Then come with us," she says. The boys freeze, what did she just say? "You've traveled quite far humans," she turns back to her sister giving her a nod. Tea grins wildly as she puts her wand away then places two of her fingers in her mouth whistling into the sky. "Since you're so curious," she continues as two black dots appear in the moon.

Two old fashioned straw brooms fly down to hover beside the two witches. "We'll escort you, to our town of Halloween…"

With another snap of her finger a strong wind started to pull Bakura and Yami towards the open door. They both let out witch like cackles as they jump onto their brooms flying into the vortex. Malik in haul, Tea had to gage him cause he screamed like a banshee, that would be the only thing that Bakura would ever be thanking that witch for.

Both Yami and Bakura were pulled into the vortex, as their voices echoed throughout the dark void the door to Halloween closed and sealed itself for the holiday was over and it wouldn't open until next Halloween.

**CHAPTER END:**

* * *

**Rose: Sorry guys it seems that I lied to you :( I'm sorry but the next chapter is going to start with the song, I would have put it in this one but I'm already late on updating this one I'm going to get this part out and start working on the next chapter immediately so hopefully I'll have it done by the time I go to work on thrusday.**

**Malik: Why the hell do I get stuck with Tea and Anzu, don't they normally drool over Yami or Atemu!**

**Rose: Hmmm… yes but I wanted to mix it up abit, plus like Tea said, you have the best reactions. –laughs-**

**Malik: Please tell me someone has a prank planned out for you this year.**

**Rose: You wish…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Write you guys later,**

**-Rose ;)**

**p.s. unedited. **


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween 4

* * *

**Rose: Oh my Ra, this was so hard to write, not in writers block kind of way, it's just- I had no idea how long this song was till I had to start writing it…**

**Malik: Where…am…I**

**Rose: I'll tell you as soon as you do the disclaimer.**

**Malik: Fine, Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh the toons, or Tim Burtons' Nightmare before Christmas, only this story and her OC's.**

**Rose: Thank you Malik and now for you guys!**

* * *

**Thank you's and Review answers: **

**Samurai; Ooooh trust me Yami will have plenty on his hands in very short amount of time, whether he likes it or not, Yugi is a very good motivator though. Yes, they will together very soon. Thanks for another review!**

**Fragments of Imagination: Here you go story update, I hope that you enjoy even though it took longer than I thought I had a lot of fun doing it.**

**Kate: You know me so well! Of course Dartz will be involved and I haven't decided yet since both Yugi and Rebecca kind of play Sally's role, you wont see in this chapter that'll be the next chapter the song was longer than I thought it would be so you'll meet Rebecca next chapter. So depending on how the story goes it will either be Rebecca or Yugi singing Sally's song. **

**Xfallangel13x: Thank you very much, I wasn't even paying attention that spelled it wrong, thank you for pointed it out to me. And here's your next chapter, I hope that I do not disappoint please enjoy and continue to review!**

**Vampiressbeauty20: I know right I loved this story as a child and thank you for the complement. You also haven't seen anything yet, I'm afraid that Malik isn't in this chapter but you'll see him the next one and I think that you'll like what I do with him. You are right Anzu is not a bad character and I don't like bashing anyone really but I'm no bashing her on this one they are just side toons in this flic I'm using Vivian as the bad girl in this one, I also didn't leave out Anzu's annoying side trust me. :) Thank you for the review and I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Title: This is Halloween_**

**_Pairings; Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, possible bronzeshipping and mobuimshipping. _**

**_Genre: Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Horror-ish (I'm not good at horror but I'll try) Adventure/Action, Angst, shooting for some ecchi. _**

**_Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, blood, suggestiveness, no lemons…_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER START!_**

The wind howled over the shaded landscape as fallen leaves danced over the stone streets of the quiet town. The buildings were tall the allyways small and maze like, you could get lost for centuries in this place and never find your way out.

Stone and wood made up the foundations of the tall crooked and spiral shaped buildings. It was dark, a never ending night, for the sun never rose nor did the moon every set that way all the creatures of the darkness could roam free.

The builds looks ranged from all different cultures and countries of world, all the different styles gave this city it's on cultural mesh. Some houses looked British colonial, with others resembled mere huts. Some went together while others looked completely out of place. No matter the difference in shape or size however the color remained the same; black. However, if someone took the time to look close enough they would see the purple and red hues line the bricks and wood of the buildings while a blue hue lined the roads stones. Iron fences lined the outsides of the houses strange greenery grew through the gaps in the fences.

The dark colors perfectly camouflaged the city into the surrounding Halloween forest and past that down a foreshadowed dirt road was the Saints forest were all the Saints trees lived. The moon was high and bright in the black sky the eerie purple color of the moon reflected off the sky highlighting it dark purple color. This made the grey clouds standout from their dark purple backdrop, it made the atmosphere quite haunting.

Two figures stirred on the forest floor. The wind whished through the trees branches rustling the leaves, a single red leaf fell and landed on the bridge of Yami's nose this made Yami scrunch his face up then brushed the leaf off with his hand. He turned onto his side and snuggled more into the dirt.

Wait…dirt? Yami's eyes shot open. He looked up and shielded his eyes. The moon was shining through the leaves enlarging them enough so their colors aluminated over Yami's skin. But the colors were weird, instead of green or the normal fall colors of bright yellows, reds and oranges. The leaves were dark blue, purple, fuchsia and crimson the veins of the leaves where black, strange.

Yami's sight traveled down, nothing but blacks and greys, the trees trunks didn't get any lighter than a charcoal grey. Yami looked down at his feet the dirt was an array of blues. He picked some up in his hands and let the pebbles fall back the earth…well where ever this place was. Yami looked around and spotted Bakura, just snoring away.

His mouth twitched at the edges forming a smirk on his face. Bakura had landed upside on the side of one of a tree. His arms and legs sprawled out and he was knocked out cold. Oh how Yami wished he had a black marker right now.

Yami stood up and walked over to Bakura. He kicked him in the gut causing Bakura to grunt and hold his side while he rolled forward to land on his knees and forehead. Bakura gently messaged his side.

"What the hell you bastard was that really necessary?" he looked up at Yami with only one eye open.

"That was for the cheap shot you got in earlier," Yami answered with all seriousness.

"Fuck you," Bakura said giving his side one more massage before standing up.

"As long I'm on top and you're bottom I'm all for it," Yami said surveying their surroundings he didn't have to look at Bakura to know that he was giving him the 'what the hell are you smoking' look. Bakura snorted before looking around himself.

"What the hell kind of fun house is this?" Bakura asks pulling down one of the branches to look at the strange purple leaves. He looked down his eyes widened aswell when he saw blue dirt and purple grass under his feet.

Giggling brought them out of their little worlds as they both looked towards their left….well Yami's right since they were facing eachother. Cat like eyes peered at them through the darkness. They were low to the ground and all of them had blue eyes. Rustling was heard and three small child like figures stepped out of the bushes.

Bakura and Yami looked at eachother then back to the children. They giggled behind their hands again. The only girl stepped forward she was wearing a blue and black witches costume. She held up a bag…

"Trick or threat," she asks. The two boys behind her snickered again. They knew that Yami and Bakura didn't have any candy. This wouldn't be the first strange thing that happened to the two boys tonight but these were just kids what could they do.

"What?" Bakura asked eyeing up the small child, as Yami kneeled down infront of her. Bakura stood behind him, something was defiantly off. She held up the bag higher…

"Trick…" the bag started to glow a faint green color.

"Sennen!" Bakura grabbed Yamis arm.

"Or…" she tilted the bag to hit both of them with the strange green light.

"Treat!" all three children yelled as the light blinded the two men causing Yami to fall backwards into Bakura's legs sending them both to the ground.

"Why you," Bakura stood straight up both him and Yami were rubbing their eyes. Yami looked up just in time to see the kids run off down the road. Bakura growled going after them. Yami reached out to Bakura to stop him but the white haired man was already out of his reach.

Yami inspected Bakura's back, he didn't look any different, Yami stood up quickly an inspected himself he didn't look any different either. He looked up when Bakura was just a speck in the distance. That idiot was going to get lost in this strange forest, or leave Yami for dead he wasn't sure which one at this point.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled after the man.

The three kids giggled as they ran down the path.

"What a lucky break," the devil boy cheered.

"Oh can it Alister! They haven't made it to the town yet," the little witch Vivian elbowed him in the side.

Alister rubbed his side, "we're lucky those witches weren't that interested in them," he paused bringing his clawed finger to his chin. "What do think they will do to that other kid?"

"Unimportant," Vivian snapped. "That spell should take effect the moment that they step into town. No one, even that mutt of mayor, will be able to tell that they are human." Alister shared a look with Valon who was running silently beside them. The guy didn't talk that much if you guys couldn't tell.

"How much longer," Alister whined, "running at this slow pace is torture."

"We have to make sure that they can keep up!" Vivian bonked him on the head.

"Hey you little brats get back here," Bakura yelled after those three little midgets shit they could run.

"Hang on Bakura," Yami voiced behind him catching up to his friend fast.

"They're following," Alister looks back. Bakura looked way too happy chasing them down. He looked back to Vivian. "What now?"

Vivian smirked like the wicked little witch she was, "once they see the town they'll do all the work from there so all we have to do is jump." She runs ahead of Alister who gives her a confused look.

The trees parted away to reveal a cliff, Vivian ran ahead jumping off the cliff, letting out a witch like laugh. Valon and Alister shared a look but jumped off following her none the less. Bakura had to skid to halt and Yami ran into him like he was brick wall. Bakura just stared straight ahead unmoving. Yami picked himself up off his ass and walked around Bakura, his eyes stayed on his face the whole time. He slowly followed Bakura's gaze, there was a town… a city in the middle of a black forest.

It blended into the forest the mismatched lights from the windows looked like a strange anomalies. But if you looked close enough you could see it. The shingled roofs tops, the iron gates that surrounded the town it all blended but to the two on the cliff top it stood out like a sore thumb.

"What the hell, is there really a town down there," the gears in Bakura's head start to turn as Yami looks for path down.

"There," he points to the path. "Let's go."

"What, you're not serious are you?" Bakura walks after him.

"Who was the one just chasing those kids?" Yami corks and eyebrow at him. Yami looked back to surreal scene, "I bet that's where they are headed to." Bakura sighed and looked back at the town. Where else were they supposed to go exactly, his head hurt. Was this some king of dream- Bakura froze. Oh if he was unconscious in the middle of a haunted forest having weird dreams he was going to kill Yami, if they were not already dead.

As they walked down the path, the three sets of eyes followed them.

"Ha! I told ya," Vivian gloated.

"Whatever," Alister sneered at her. Is was silent for a moment. "Will that spell even work?"

SMACK!

Alister saw stars. "Don't insult me!" Vivian harped. "My spells always work," Valon gave her a doughtful look. Vivians gaze snapped in his direction, so he quickly averted his eyes. "You got something to say bone boy." She cocked her hips to one side while her hands placed on them.

Valon slowly turned to look at her with a flat look. He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the town entrance. Vivian sent Alister a curious look Alister answered her look with a shrug of his own. Vivian rolled her eyes stomping off after Valon. Alister looked at the two humans walking down the path before he smirked. He folded his arms behind his head and leisurely followed his counterparts.

It took Yami and Bakura only few minutes to come up to the side of the town, they walked along the large iron fence till they came to the large iron doors. Fog littered the ground of the shadowed streets making it impossible to see lurked inside. Yami took in a deep breath and went to open the gates…

"They're going in," Alister said over Vivians shoulder.

"I know," she hissed at him. With wave of her wand the door swung open allowing Yami to stumble inside.

"Oh you're so graceful my liege," they heard Bakura mock him. Yami glared at his friend.

"It wasn't me," Yami poorly defended.

"Yeah," Bakura stepped through the door away, "right." He looked around,it didn't look any different than from outside of the door. His vision started to blur though. He brought his hand to his face, he swayed on his feet.

"Bakura," Yami came up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Bakura looked at him and Yami recoiled back Bakuras eyes were shining a bright red his teeth were growing and so were his nails.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked. Yami stepped back trying not to freak out, he shook his head not trusting his voice. "Well," Bakura's voice came out in a hiss, "spit it out." He demanded. Just as Bakura reached out a hand to grab Yami the same green light surrounded both of them.

"What!" they both yelled as they shielded themselves from the light. Bakura's inter body burned it felt like he was getting heavier and heavier, he felt his muscles flex his bones felt like they were pulling apart they moved underneath his skin. He felt something rip his back open and he mutely screamed. He couldn't get his voice to come out for some reason.

"YES!" Vivian cheered, she alittle kid victory dance. "Oh yeah, uh huh, oh yeah." Alister and Valon busted out laughing as Vivian wiggled her ass. The boys looked to the humans.

"What do you think our little spell with do to them?" Alister asked Valon. He received an 'are you stupid' look. "I know that kid is going to look like Atemu, but a what about the other one." Valon shrugged his shoulder making Alister roll his eyes.

Further into town our little ghost friend was getting in trouble….

"YOU DID WHAT!" Yugi yelled in the deep baritone voice, that was Atemus. Mana flinched back still floating in midair.

"Yugi let me explain-," Yugi-Atemu cut her off.

"No, how many times have I told you-"

" A thousand times," Mana said in her deep voice.

"-I've told you a thousand times-," Yugi continues.

"We can use my music box to find Atemu," she poked her bottom lip and furred her brow while she floated behind Yugi as he paced in a deserted allyway.

"We can use my music box to find Atemu!" Yugi exaggerated.

Mana threw her hands up in the air the same time that Yugi did. They both exhaled largely placing their hands on their hips. Yugi snapped a look Mana. She dropped her hands from her waist before Yugi saw her mocking him giving him the sweet an innocent look all the while.

Yugi pouted even harder cause he just knew that she was put to something. Yugi sighed out in a defeated way as he raked a hand through his Atemu styled hair, he was still in his disguise after all.

"What am I supposed to tell Marik," Yugi's amethyst eye flashes before it returns to Atemu's crimson color.

Mana put on a thoughtful look before she started listing items on her fingers. "Let's see the normal commands are; sit, heel, roll over, fetch – he really isn't good at that game-, play dead- oh, you should really teach him that one…" Mana keep naming things off as Yugi placed his hands on his hips tapping his foot impatiently for her to finish… "you know he's really not a good dog," Mana finished.

Yugi sighed then face palmed sometimes he just really didn't get Mana. "Mana I…" he started then a strange green light erupted near the town gates. "What was that?" Yugi asked looking around Mana. She turned around to see the light fading.

She cheered inwardly, something to distract Yugi. He walked past her towards the strange anomaly. "Yugi wait!" she floated to catch up with him. He turned around and glared. "Oh..I …mean…Atemu," she smiled apologetically. Yugi sighed.

"It's fine Mana," Yugi says grabbing the cloaks golden clasp. "Break," he whispers and the illousion that he was Atemu shattered leaving his true self. "I can change again later," he says taking off again. Mana looked after him fondly.

Then she realized that he was leaving her behind, "Hey Yugi wait!" she flew to catch up with him.

Yami and Bakura moaned, Bakura's back felt heavy he went to pop his shoulders but he felt something larger more. His eyes slowly opened and he turned to see if Sennen was sitting on his back or something. He winced when he moved, shit his back hurt.

He turned and his gaw dropped. There were two huge leathery black wings sticking out of his back. This was….so cool. Bakura was actually excited he sat up and grunted in pain. Shit they hurt he looked down at his hands to see his nails were finely pointed. He ran his tongue along his teeth hissing when fangs slightly cut it.

The blood trailed down his chin as coughing started up behind him. Bakura turned around and almost laughed. Sennen was wrapped head to toe in what looked like centuries old gauze bandages. He still wore his 'Pharaoh' attire on top of the bandages though. The bandages that were wrapped around his head made his hair take on an even more porcupine effect.

Yami pushed himself up to his hands and knees, ok that totally topped all the other weird shit that had happened to him tonight. He felt constricted his hands started to come into focus. Why were his hands all wrapped up-why could he only see out of one eye. Yamis hand went to his face, his entire face was covered except one eye. He looked himself over he was about the same except he was sporting the mummy look now.

He looked over to Bakura, his eyes bulged as he fell backwards pushing himself into a far wall. Bakura was looking at his hands in a bored manner, he was taking this rather well, Bakura that is. Yami pointed a shaky finger at Bakura unable to from words.

"Yes, I've already seen my wings," he flaps them abit, "you're alittle late for that." Yami's hand dropped down to his side as he glared at Bakura with his one eye.

"You are way to calm about this," Yami pointed out. Bakura just shrugged. "what are supposed be a vampire or something."

Bakura licked his lips sensually smirking at Yami. He crawled over to him. "I don't know," Bakura said bringing his hand up to caress Yami's covered cheek. "Want to find outt," Bakura opened his mouth as if to take a bite.

"And I say no," Yami says shoving him off. Bakura whipped the edge of his mouth, sneering at the rejection.

Wait…rejection…Bakura was confused now what was it that he was feeling…

Around the corner strange instruments began to play a slow kinda broken tune. The wind howled throughout thoroughfares of the town lifting the fallen leaves off the ground. Yami and Bakura slowly made their way around the corner where they saw three strange looking men playing instruments.

The first was short and bug like he wore large round glasses, he played the saxophone, he used his hairy green bug legs to play the notes, all six of them. A big burly man sat between the too small ones he had black hair that was course; he looked like a werewolf only half transformed. His nose was a dogs nose but he didn't have a long snot he sneered at the two men as he played the accordion. The last of the musicians was a skinny sickly looking boy; his skin was blue and his hair was grey. There were holes in his flesh that were rotting and oozing in a green bruised pusses, he was zombie. He played the base.

Weevil, Ushito, and Bones were their names.

Yugi came up behind them his scarf and hood were up when he saw Yami his eyes shined so bright. He couldn't believe it there he was Atemu was back, back in Halloween town he would know those bandages anywhere. Mana saw the two men too and she wiggled with excitement when she saw them, here plan had worked.

But why did they look like monsters now, she hadn't done that and ,she looked around, weren't' there three of them. Yugi signaled Mana to alert the town Mayor Marik. Yes nodded her head and flew off at full speed.

Yugi looked back at Atemu his were softer then they had been in years. His eyes then honed in on the item in Atemu's hand. It was his music box! But how?

The shadows started to move as the citizens of Halloween town started to gather. Mana went from house to house, window to window, door to door. Alerting everyone that their king had returned, granted most just thought it was from the nights prowls, but a given few had known that there king had been missing for a long time.

Laughs and cries started up around the two men, Yami grabbed at his covered eye, he still wasn't use to seeing out of only one eye yet. He wanted to see out of both the world to him was kind of warped due to not being used to seeing out of only one eye. Bakura turned around his muscles flexed, nails sharpened, and fangs grew longer.

The clouds in the sky started to circle around them. Altering the moons light, the fog lifted from the ground and higher into the air, light footsteps were heard as a cloaked figure approached them.

A white hand came out the silt down the middle of the cloak to pull the hood back. Yami gasped as his red eyes stared back into a pair of large amethyst ones, the large eyes lidded into a wicked look. Yami stepped forward as Yugi started walking towards him, they meet in the middle.

Yugi eyes traveled all over Yami's face, they were full of love and hope. A hand caressed Yami's cheek, he leaned into the touch. The hand softly left Yami's face ghosted over his chest and ran the line of his waist.

He heard a click then the music boxes melody started to play. As the tune played out Bakura eyes widened. That was the sound that him and Malik had heard in the forest. Yami opened his one eye as he looked down at Yugi. He was holding the music box like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Yami noticed the laughs and giggles getting louder the white noise in the background started to break through there bubble. Then it happened the porcelain boy started to sing.

"The king, the king," a few children giggled running up to Yami but Yugi blocked them.

**(A/N: I don't own this song some words have been changed to suit this story, and If you want to imagine it being sung this is a mix between the original and Panic at the disco's 'This is Halloween'.)**

'_Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange'_

He sang the words magic ignited in his hands as the purple glow erupted into a small firework that sparkled hundreds of different colors. As the lights distracted the children Yugi quickly grabbed Yami's hand leading him further into town. Bakura followed curiously behind them…

'_Come with us and then you'll see, this our town of Halloween'_

Voices joined the little doll as he sung…

'_This is Halloween, this is Halloween'_

Yami looked around as the shadows around him started to solidify. Flying creatures perched on the tops of the strange black buildings looking down on him.

Bakura went to follow, however Mana stopped him giving him a wink placing one finger over her mouth, indicating him to be quiet. Bakura glared at her crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled sweetly while shrugging her shoulders at him. She flew up doing a few twirls in the air before following Yugi and 'Atemu-Yami'. Yugi sang alone again…

'_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night'_

Pumpkins that were perched on the stoops to the buildings bounced up and down spinning around as joined in with the Yugi and the town.

'_This is Halloween, everyone make a scene'_

Yugi turned to Yami a bag similar to the little witch girls was in his hand. He threw it up to Yami for him to catch as he sang alone again…

'_Trick or treat till neighbors gonna die of fright'_

The same green light appeared in the bag as it let out scream causing Yami to drop the bag. Everyone sang again…

'_In this town, EVERYBODY SCREAM!'_

Mana flew up beside Yugi as he let go of Yami's hand to sing with him…

'_In this town of Halloween…'_

The creatures on the roofs lifted their wings as they took flight, bat, bone and feather alike. They circled the sky distracting Yami from the night crawlers surrounding him on the ground. A clammy hand grab Yami's forearm, he recoiled from the creatures that meet his eyes. Her eyes glowed, her teeth sharp. Another look around Yami noticed that more female creatures had surrounded hum -was that medusa!? Yami almost jumped at the spider lady, she had the torso of a woman but from her waist down was a black and red exoskeleton.

This group now sang to him, Yugi and Mana stood back from the crowd. This is when Yugi noticed Bakura…

'_I am the one hiding under your bed; teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red…_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs snake like hair sitting in my spiders lair.' _

The group parted as Yami was lead further into the center of town everyone sang to him, their king, as he walked…

'_This is Halloween, this is hallween…_

_HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!'_

Bats flew close to Yami's head making him instinctively swat them away as they stepped into the center of town. An old time black and chrome hearse was parked right in front of a fountain made of ice, the ice was in shape of huge two mouthed dragon, red liquid flowed from both of its mouths down the three tiered water feature. The dragons long snake like form wrapped around the whole body of the fountain the end of its tail just touched the outside of the bottom tier. Yami's gnaw would have dropped if it hadn't been held up by the bandages, this was a statue of Slifer the sky dragon!

Yami was pushed infront of the crowd as Yugi sang alone again giving Yami a bow for the waist as he stood infront of the hearse with Yami looking at him all bug eyed.

'_In this town we call home, everyone hale to the pumpkin song'_

A large man suddenly jumped on top of the hearse, he was blucky with spiked sandy blond hair, you could barely make out the two sandy wolf ears on top of his head. A sandy blond tail swished behind him. He wore no shirt only a spiked dog collar with chained necklaces that dangled on top of his chest clinking in the wind. I must say he was ripped too! Leather studded and spiked bands and braces littered his arms. He had on about three different belts around his waist that were all studded. His dark purple leather pants were tucked into his black steal toed boots. Of course he had the standard claws and fangs of your average werewolf, he howled out the next part in a booming voice.

'_In this town- don't we love it now. Everyone is waiting for the next surprise!'_

He took a giant leap off the hearse landing next to Yami. He grabbed him by the shoulders. Yami didn't notice but Marik took a big whiff of his scent. They connected eyes for a second before Yami was spun around to look down a near allyway. The rest joined in again.

'_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can something is waiting for the pounce and how you_

_SCREAM!'_

Three vampires jumped out of the shadows hissing their fangs long covered in blood, they had one of your normal black cloaks but the other than that they looked like rebel bikers but their full descriptions are for another time. One had blond hair, another had light blue, and the last had black hair with blond streaks. The rest of the towns folks laughed at the vampires attics while Yami's heart was about to pound out of his chest. The whole town continued to sing…

'_This is Halloween! Red'n black, slimy green….'_

Yugi pooped back up infront of Yami grabbing his hand again, Yami was thankful for that. He still had no idea what was going on.

'_Aren't you scared?'_

Marik yanked Yami from Yugi tossing him into Bakura as he continues after Yugi…

'_Well that's just fine…'_

Vivian and the boys jump out of their hiding place still in their children form to ward of Marik, who was already suspecting something. Vivian waved her wand around as the fairies came out of the ground around Yami's feet their wings letting off a glittering light. As they played with Yami's hair and cloths they sang out in childlike voices….

'_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice'_

Vivian waved her wand around as a blue circle of light traced itself around her, Valon and Alister. In a puff of smoke they were returned to their larger selves. Marik sneered at them with distrust, then growled. Yugi eyes narrowed at Mariks back. So he twirled his way around the four to grab Yami again. He looked at Bakura with curious eyes before motioning Yami to the sky singing…

'_Ride with the moon in the dead of night…'_

As Yugi sang Yami saw the two witches fling through the moons image…MALIK! He had totally forgotten about him, he would never let Malik know that he forgot him though. Everyone in the town danced around laughing and singing….

'_Everybody SCREAM! Everybody SCREAM!_

_In our town of Halloween…'_

This is when things got really weird for Yami, a dark clown* came and floated infront of him placing a gloved hand on his mask…

'_I am the clown with tear away face…'_

He looked like a normal man behind the mask but when he smiled his teeth became shark like looking teeth he brought his fingers up as if to snap them…

'_Here in flash than gone without a trace..'_

He snapped his fingers disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Yugi puts his lips next to Yami's ear as he sings the next part in haunting whisper…

'_I am the who when you call who's there?_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair…'_

Yami looked at Yugi when the wind blew by them but Yugi disappeared like sand in the wind with his last words. He reached out a hand as an ominous shadow cast over him. He looked up to see the wolfman Marik looking at him like he was dinner…. He howled

'_I am the shadow on the moon at night,_

_Filling your dreams to brim with FRIGHT…'_

Marik jumped down from the roof top he had climbed on. He was in Yami's face in flash baring his fangs to the false king. The towns people joining him at the end shrieking with delight. They continued to sing as Yami and now Incubus Bakura were dragged around the town square dancing with all sorts of monsters and creatures that go bump in the night. They all sang the chorus….

'_This is Halloween, this is Halloween._

_HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!_

_HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!'_

The fairies lights danced around Yugi, who finally managed to grab Yami from the spider lady, and Yami as the spun around together. The fairies left them to hover over a garden of sorts. Yami didn't know what they were cause he had new seen a blue vegetable. The fairies sang as the lifted some veggies out of the ground.

'_Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare….'_

The doors to the houses around the town square opened as people that looked like magicians came out of the buildings holding tables and chairs. Bringing out more food, for feast it seemed. Yami caught a glimpise of purple and green hair, Dark Magician was here!? Yugi pulled Yami back to him as he sang…

'_That's our job but we're not mean…'_

Mana came up beside him again Bakura in tow as she sang with Yugi…

'_in our town of Halloween…'_

Yugi sent a message to Mana to look for Marik, he saw the looks that him and Vivain shared earlier they were not going to ruin this….she didn't have to look long as Marik appeared behind Yami, flash stepping him to the stage that the magicians had set up infront of the hearse. Yugi crossed his arms and pouted before running after Yami. Mana giggled then looked back at Bakura who was glaring at her. She smiled and nodded at him. Marik howled from the stage as he presented Yami to the citizens of Halloween…

'_In this town-don't we love it now. Everyone's waiting for the next surprise…'_

Yami was put center stage as Marik backed away from him, Mana went to hover above. Yugi looked up at her curiously, she winked at him before turning invisible. Mariks smirk widened as everyone approached the stage, Yugi still wasn't there yet. Yami felt completely corned. Mana hovered above them a determined look on her face, this human was going to replace Atemu, whether either of the men below her liked it or not.

"I got this," she whispered in Yami's ear as Marik mainly sang with the town punching in on a few words continued to sing….

'_Pharaoh Atem might catch you in the back,_

_And scream like a banshee..'_

A low banshee like whale came from Yami's left making some in the crowd cheer while Marik sneer behind him. Marik looked to Yugi who grinned widely as he jumped up on stage with them.

'_Make you jump out of your skin!_

_This is Halloween! Everybody SCREAM!_

_Wont' cha please make way for a very special guy!'_

The crowd actually backed up at this which got Yami curious, a cracking noise heard. Yami slowly turned around to look back at the ice sculpture to see is cracking.

'_Our king Atemu, is king of the pumpkin patch!_

_Everyone hale to the pumpkin king now!_

The ice shattered and the dragon cried out then looked down at Yami. Yami's eye bulged and Bakura's hand went straight to his dagger that he had hidden in his boot. However the dragon just looked straight into Yami's eye then cooed as it shrank then slide itself around Yami shoulders. Yami was holding his hands up like he was caring someone, he was in shock. Slifer the sky dragon was draped around his shoulders. Yugi was completely over joyed, Slifer had gone into a deep slumber a few years after Atemu had disappeared. This person had to be Atemu if Slifer accepted him! The broken ice lighted the scene as it sparkled to the ground.

'_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!_

Yugi bounced over to Yami who was at a crossroads with himself. The dragon thing was totally awesome, The monsters and creatures he was still getting use- Yugi looped his arms around Yami's neck giggling- and this he could most defiantly get use to. Yugi lips peeked his bandaged cheek as he sang the last part.

'_In this town we call home, everyone hale to the pumpkin song…'_

'_la la la lalala la la la lalala la la ha lala la la ha la la la- weeeen!'_

The song broke off with laughs, giggles and cackles. The monsters finished their dances and picked up their plates for the food as an apparent feast began. A large group of them stayed around the stage. Slifer and Yugi snuggled into Yami, who was still in shock but Yugi was a nice distraction. Mana floated nearby but yelped when someone yanked on her dress.

"Hey," she swatted at Bakura but he dodged.

"Tell me what's going on here?" he demanded. Mana let out a nervous laugh as Bakura loomed over her.

* * *

**CHAPTER END!  
**

**Rose: OMR –dies-**

**Ikari: Boss! Are you ok? Speak to me woman! –shakes Rose-**

**Rose: . **

**Akura: Forget it she's out sister….**

**Ikari: Great, so what are we supposed to do…**

**Yugi: What are you two doing here?**

**A/I: Got to go bye Yugi!**

**Yugi: That was weird, anyway we hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter –smiles- Please review!**

**Write ya'll later,**

**-Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween 5:

* * *

**Rose: You guys are awesome as always! Also announcement! This story will take longer than I originally thought, cause I totally forgot that I had a fast track class that started on the 21****st****…so yeah, it's an English class so updates might slow down abit….. like this one :) Sorry guys….**

**Yami: Just don't fall off the face of the earth…AGAIN!**

**Rose: You're just mad that I always make your life difficult-**

**Yami: DAMN STRIAGHT I AM!**

**Rose: -sighs- just do the disclaimer already…**

**Yami: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, the toons, or Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas, just this idea and her OC's.**

**Rose: Thank you mummy bait-**

**Yami: WHAT!**

**Rose: -smiles- and for you guys!**

* * *

**Thank you's and Review answers!**

**Fragments of Imagination: In a sense Yes… Yami is pretending to be Atemu but he doesn't know that part of the plan yet. Yugi…well I'll just let you read how he reacts to this development –grins- **

**Vampiressbeauty20: I'm glad that I could make you laugh. :) But I can't tell you how Atemu disappeared that would be a spoiler so you'll just have to wait and see but trust me Yami and Atemu's first meeting will be…interesting. It wont happen for awhile though with the way that I write. **

**Child-4ever: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you like it, and I hope to continue to read from you!**

**Yourgreatsdream: Now for you my dear friend, you're review made me very happy. Your deductions are very good and it makes feel like you're really thinking about it. So I'm going to answer some questions for you; Yami and Atemu are two different people, in this story. No there is no connection between the two, though that is a very good idea I might use that once they meet. No boogie hasn't experimented on Atemu but he does have something to do with his disappearance. He's the bad guy so he has to do something. Also Malik is kind of the butt of my jokes in this flick so his transformation is comedic… and Vivian only put the spell on Bakura and Yami in the beginning of the last chapter. Also I just discovered the incubus and subincubus stuff just recently –from a bleach flic I heart Ichi/Aiz- so I might be wrong on some of my information. **

**Okay this is kinda for everyone; the spirits of Halloween, the way that I've made it, is they are the spirits of the dead. Pretty much when you die it isn't all fluffy clouds and you go up or you go down. You're pretty much given a job it ensures that the world keeps going round and round. So some spirits are assigned to work the holidays airgo this flick is about the ones that work for Halloween, and around Christmas time well get into well… Christmas Depending on the life they had and decisions that they made in their living lives contribute to what kind of job they have in the afterlife. These facts well be somewhat explained and touched throughout the enter flick. **

**Rose: Ok I hope that I've cleared a few questions… and started a few new ones. Alright now the other formalities then ON WITH THE FLICK!**

* * *

_**Title: This is Halloween**_

_**Pairings; Puzzleshipping, bronzeshipping, possible tendershipping and mobuimshipping. **_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Horror-ish (I'm not good at horror but I'll try) Adventure/Action, Angst, shooting for some ecchi. **_

_**Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, blood, suggestiveness, no lemons…**_

_**Rated: T**_

* * *

**CHAPER START: **

Yugi was so happy, there were no if's and's or but's about it. He could just hold onto this person, Atemu, forever and ever never letting go. He had lost this person once, and he didn't plan on losing him anytime soon. He heard coo like noise above his so he looked at Slifer. Yugi petted the small dragons head, this was all the proof that he needed. Slifer only ever listened to Atemu and no one else this had to be him.

Yugi hooked both arms around one of 'Atemu's' the taller male looked down at him with his one uncovered eye. Yugi gave him brilliant smile.

While Yugi was in utter bliss those around him seemed to despair in lieu of his happiness. Medium blue eyes looked after Yugi fondly but they held a certain sadness to them. A young girl, another doll, hid behind a weeping willow tree just on the other side of the town square. She was not a procreation doll like Yugi had been made. No, to her, she was ugly.

A mere rag doll her blue button eyes were dull with wear her dress dirty and torn. She had done the patch work herself, her poorly crafted zig-zag's and line stitching the different deluded colors of pinks, blue's, purple's and green's the miss matched patterns of florals and lines. The dress itself only went down to her knees and was tattered at the fringe the top fitted like a t-skirt with 3-quarter sleeves. The same but more refine stitches littered her body as she had been sewn together with another miss match of colors. Her cloth skin was a dingy grey color now with only dark stain splotches. Her nail and lips were the same purple color as Yugi's- that was the only thing that they shared as brother and sister. Her tangled and matted dirty blonde hair reached the same length as her dress.

It made for quite a pitiful scene really.

"Rebecca!" she turned her head towards the elderly voice.

"Jii-san," she said quietly stepping back from the older man. The old man approached the young girl. He held out his gloved hand towards the girl.

"Come now child I believe that this is enough excitement for one day," Rebecca shock her head silently as she took another step back. He flexed his hand into a fist as he frowned deeply at the girl; she was so much more troublesome than her older brother.

His one eye narrowed at the shaking girl. His other eye was covered with an eye-patch ; thanks to the young lady standing infront of him. His back was hunched due to years of bending over his work table. His stature was short, just like he gave his 'children', well, her preferred to call them grandchildren. Black gloves and shoes adorned his hands and feet. His grey lab coat was button high with shiny black buttons. The fringe was tattered and torn at the bottom of his coat so you could see black saggy pants. His grey hair stuck out wildly under his black do-rag He scowled at the timid girl across from him.

She backed away just alittle more. The old scientists' purple eye darkened. "Come," he said sternly.

"No!" she yelled and hid behind the tree trunk. He placed his hands behind his back while letting out a sigh.

"How do plan on surviving little one," Rebecca froze on the other side of tree. The man smirked. "You know as well as I do that you cannot, not on your own atleast." He slowly makes his way around the tree.

Rebecca shook, "Can survive on my own," she rebuttled stubbornly.

"Oh," he says now standing behind her. "How so? You have no claws. You have no fangs. You are weak and fragile." At this point he right behind her breathing down her neck. Rebecca's body shook some more. "Need I remind you of you place in this world."

"It's not true!" she turned to look him in his eye. "Yugi is the same as me and look at where he is at," she motions to him. "I can be just like that. I can-."

The old man cut of his boll with a loud laugh that just blended into the merriment around them. He grabbed her wrist yanking her forward. "He was lucky," he looked her dead in the eye. "You are a very foolish girl," he continues. He looks over at Yugi, he was just laughing and smiling away. Then his eyes adverted to the man standing next to him, Atemu. He sneered that 'thing' had taken his doll away from him, his old eyes honed in a certain change in his 'king' however making him smirk. "Things are not always as they appear my dear."

"No!" Rebecca whines as he drags her off towards their home. "I wont!" she tugs and pulls at her own arm her feet sliding on the ground. This old man was stronger than he looked. She gulped timidly raising her hand to one of her stitches. She undid it making the old man lunge forward as she stumbled back and then ran.

He looked up just in time to see her look back at him while she ran around the corner. He was shocked as he looked back down at the girls arm. "You little-," he was then bonked on the head turned to the right just to get a finger in his eye. "Ouch!" he covered his eye. "Why yo-," bonk, bonk, bonk. He eventually just sat on the girls arm letting out a huff as he crossed his arms. Kids these days really…

* * *

**-Happy Halloween-**

* * *

Yami and Yugi were still standing on the stage when Yugi saw Rebecca disappear down a near ally way. Never turning his head or losing his smile slowly glanced at the old gentlemen that was now sitting on his little sisters arm. He sighed through his nose gaining Yami's attention.

"Little one?" he questioned. Yugi beamed up at him with a smile squeezing his arm alittle.

"It's nothing my Pharaoh," he smile brightened. Unfortunately his sister would have to wait it had just been too long since Yugi had seen his love and he was feeling alittle selfish. Yugi stood on his tippy-toes so he could wiggle his nose against Yami's.

Pharaoh, the word echoed through Yami's head. What did this strange boy mean by that?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good ol'friend Temmy," Marik says casting his large shadow over the two. Yami was not getting any good vibes from this guy. Yami didn't know if 'Temmy' was a pet name for something but it just screamed 'you don't like it.' Yami glared at Marik while subconsciously snaking an arm around Yugi's waist. Yugi didn't notice as he puffed up his cheeks his face turning slightly red.

"Bad Marik," Yugi took his pointer and index finger as he jumped up so he was the same height as the Major Werewolf pooping him right between the eyes with said two fingers. Yugi landed gracefully on the ground in the huff his hands on his hips. He would be damned if Marik put Atemu in a bad mood. "You know that he hates that little nickname," Yugi glared at him for a moment before his eyes went large and watery.

Marik hissed in pain while rubbing the spot between his eyes, however he froze when he saw what Yugi was doing. He covered his eyes.

"Why do you want to upset him," Yugi stuck out his bottom lip, "we just got back home." His bottom lip began to tremble. He knew that Marik couldn't see but all it took was- there it was. Marik peeked just a tiny bit from between his fingers.

He growled in frustration throwing his hands up in the air. "Whatever," he stomps off. Yugi beamed again knowing that victory was his, Marik's interrogations were just going to have to wait till morning.

If Yami's mouth could have dropped hitting the cold, hard ground. He couldn't see what the petite boy did, but to have grown ass werewolf turn around and practically flee within seconds had to be some kind of record.

"3 seconds," Yugi's voice chimed calling Yami back to planet Halloween. His breath hitched when his eyes refocused to see Yugi's face mere centimeters from his own. "That's my record," he smiles sweetly at Yami. Yugi leaned in alittle closer-

"AHHHH!" Mana came whaling in like a banshee on steroids. Yami cringed while Yugi just sighed, the moment lost. Mana ducked behind Yugi both of her hands on his shoulders. "Keep that thing away from me!"

"Excuse me, I am not thing you…." Bakura came in strong but didn't know how to finish it.

"My name is Mana," she said sticking her nose in the air.

"That's not what I was going for," Bakura glared at the ghost girl.

"Bakura," Yami hissed. Yugi's eyes enlarged abit.

"You know this incubus my Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Incu-wha," Bakura raised a white-grey eyebrow. Yugi gave him a confused look while Mana was doing abstract hand signals behind Yugi's back. At first she just put her hands up in a big 'x' while shaking her head. Then she used both of her pointer fingers to frantically gesture to her left after that she started to walk in place like she was sneaking around on a tie-toes. Next thing they knew she pointed to herself then made like she tided a noose hanging herself, eyes x'ed out tongue hanging out.

Needless to say both men were confused. Mana gave them a 'really' look while slouching forwarded.

"You have something you want to share with us Mana," Yugi said looking at his ghost friend with slight worry.

Manas face turned beet red realizing Yugi had just seen all of that too. "N-no Yugi, but…" she trailed off looking at Bakura, he narrowed his eyes at her. "He's scary," she said pointing a finger him innocently.

Bakura sputtered in disbelief, he wasn't scary…

Then came the performance; Mana grabbed both of Yugi shoulders shaking him. "You have seen the way he was looking at Yugi!" she started. "His eyes trailed all over my luscious body with impure intent." She let go of Yugi to wrap her arms around herself in a self-conscious manner. She blushed, "it was like he was taking my clothes off with his eyes." Bakura's eyebrow twitched. Before anyone could speak, "I never even saw it coming he just- he just," Mana sniffled alittle. "He just grabbed me," she grabbed a hold of Yugi making him jump alittle. "Then he pulled me in close," she brought Yugi right up against her chest. Bakura's mouth dropped opened.

Him and Yami shared a look. Yami crosser his arms over his chest giving his friend a disapproving look. Bakura just re-exaggerated his mouth dropping flicking his arms out as if to say; 'Dude she is fucking lying do you not see MY shock.'

Mana continued; "And the things…" Mana held Yugi tighter. "The things he said to me…" she trailed off again. After a moment she pulled from Yugi only enough so that their eyes could meet. "You know how incubus are Yugi…. They like to fuck you in your sleep." Mana snapped her head towards Yami and Bakura with that last line a sinister smile on her face all suggestiveness implied.

Both men flinched back, while Yugi just rolled his eyes at Mana's musings. Yugi brushed Mana's hand off of him.

"Why you little-," Yami held Bakura back while Mana stuck her tongue out at him going back to hiding behind Yugi.

"Enough," Yugi's voice had a slight authority to it. "You've had your fun Mana," she gives him a fleeting pleading look but sighs going to stand beside the porcelain doll. Yugi gives Bakura an apologetic look before his gaze softens on Yami.

"Haza… and cheers," a voice rings out over the crowd. Yugi and Mana turn around while Yami and Bakura only have to look up. Marik was now standing on the roof tops a drink in hand. Great a wasted werewolf was a dangerous werewolf Yugi would have to make sure that Jou kept an eye on him tonight. Speaking of Jou… Yugi looked around for his friend.

"To another wonderfully horrific Halloween!" Marik said losing his footing a bit, how many drinks had the werewolf downed in such a short amount of time? The crowd held up their glasses and cheered. Marik smirked down at Yami, now Yami was worried. "A night that would never had happened if not for our king, a hale the mighty Pharaoh Atemu!" Marik howled at the top of his lungs.

Yami took a step back when all the other monsters and mystics turned towards him raising their glasses towards him now. What the hell was going on? He had been called Atemu twice now.

"Cheers!"

Yami put his hands up.

"Wait, I think-," Mana appeared beside him shaking her head then made a slicing motion over her neck. Yami paled under his bandages.

What had they gotten themselves into?

After Marik finishes off his drink he lets the bottle drop and shatter on the ground. He shows Yami his canines. "A speech," he suggests motioning at Yami. Mana's and Yami's eyes widen.

Oh shit! Damn that asshole and his nose! Mana clenched her fists. Yami felt the small dragon shift around his shoulders and neck. He looked to his side to see Slifer looking at him then forward to see Yugi looking at him. He leaned over to Mana.

"What the hell am I supposed to say," he whispered.

"Just start with my fellow monsters and mystics," she whispered back, it wasn't great but what the hell did you expect she's not a political type of person. "Just make it short and to the point."

Yami thought for a moment then remember the banner at the gate to the town it said 'Halloween town.' Sure lets start with that…

"My fellow monsters and Mystics," he took a step forward. Bakura gave him an 'are you crazy' look. He almost said something till Mana popped up beside him elbowing him in the ribs. "I, your mighty Pharaoh…" What was his name again? "Atemu!" he caught himself, "are very pleased with you on this Hallow's night. You work was impeccable," he smirked towards the swooning mages and witches on his right.

"Oh he's good," Mana whispered to Bakura who only glared at her in return.

"Eat, drink, be wicked…replenish yourselves for I except next year to be even more frightening," Yami's voice boomed and the crowd cheered. Marik snarled jumping off the roof to grab another beer, his nose was never wrong… there was a human in Halloween town.

Yugi came beside him guiding him off the stage. Mana floated on Yamis left, she didn't notice Yugi eyeing her from the other side of Yami.

"You could have done better," Yami glares at her. "You'll have plenty of time to practice though," she giggles and then flies off." Yami eyes widen, what the hell was that supposed to mean?! He was not doing that again.

"That was great Atemu," Yugi's voice called his attention, "it could have been longer, but it was still good." They walked behind the stage to stand beside the hearse, "Would you like to go home now?"

"Home," Yami looked at him confused the looked around the town. Yugi giggled at him.

"Have you been gone so long that you have forgotten Pharaoh?" Yugi asks his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yes…" Yami answers slowly him and Bakura shrugging at eachother.

"Very well," Yugi smiled up at him. "We live up there," he points up. Yami and Bakura look up only to see the night sky. Yugi giggled again.

"What," Yami was starting to get frustrated, that Mana girl seemed to know what was going on but she kept hiding behind that little doll…Yugi was his name?

"You really have forgotten haven't you?" a bit of sadness was etched into his voice now. "I was afraid that would happen with how long you've been gone." His light blond bangs cover his eyes for a moment but he pops up with a bright smile. "Mana told me that the longer someone stays away from their home they forget more and more things." Yugi starts as he walks off towards a back ally way. Yami and Bakura share a look before following him.

"I wonder what else Mana has told him," Bakura mutters.

Yugi stops turning to look at Bakura, shit he heard him. "Mana likes you," is all that Yugi said before he starts walking again. Bakura gave an annoyed grunt while Yami winked blowing him an air kiss. Bakura swatted it away, he just knew that smug bastard was smirking under those mummy bandages.

"So where are we going exactly?" Bakura asks and Yugi stops walk again. He looks at Yami this time.

"You wish for this incubus to accompany you the palace," Yugi inquires.

Yami looks between the two, then sends Bakura a sly look.

"You wouldn't dar-"

"Of course," Yami cuts him off. "He is a good friend of mine even if he is alittle troubled."

"I'm troubled!" Bakura pipes up in the back ground.

Yugi sighs, "very well." He turns to continue. "Sense he is a new soul here we have to take the long way home through the living graveyard."

"Living graveyard…" Yami says slowly.

"Of course, the living graveyard, is where the accessory souls live." Yugi said like it was common knowledge.

"Accessory souls?" Bakura says while quirking an eyebrow.

Yugi gave him a brief look. "Yes, they are souls that have not accepted their deaths yet per-say. You see they kind of live in their own little worlds, a fantasy that they are still alive. They have nothing that attaches them to the human world but they refuse to except that they are dead. Each town has something similar to our living graveyard here in Halloween town. If the soul ever accepts their death or is forced by an outside source they become part of our town."

"Hold up!" Bakura holds his hands in time out signal. "You're telling me that you are human."

"I was human," Yugi corrected him. They came to another archway closed off by another iron gate like the one at the opening of the town. He turned around to smile at Bakura. "I've been dead for a very long time now."

The air around Yugi seemed to sadden and all Yami wanted to do was just hold him in his arms. Yugi folded his arms around his stomach letting his hands rest on his hips. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to bring this white spirit with you my Pharaoh?"

"White spirit?" They both questioned and Yugi let out another sigh, this was getting depressing. It's like Atemu didn't remember anything was his time away really that damaging to his memory.

"Yes, a white spirit is a new spirit, they have done nothing in this world yet so their ka hasn't been altered yet. In short terms," Yugi continues when he sees Bakura opening his mouth, "you are a clean slate you have no negative or positive energy."

"Ok…." Bakura lets out.

"You will see in the living graveyard what color your aura can change into depending on who you become in this world. I suggest that you stay away from the blue, pink, and red ones they have the strongest auras and can often entrap undecideds' as yourself Incubus."

"My name is Bakura," he interjects.

Yugi bows his head as acknowledgement. Yugi inhaled closing his eyes. His forehead started to glow, gold lines appeared on his forehand in the shape of another eye. Yugi open his eyes again to reveal that the sclera (the white part of your eye) of his eyes were now amethyst as well his pupils were now slits like a felines.

He turned around crossing his hands over his chest as he whispered a soft chant. His body started to glow purple as a ripe was heard. A bright light cut through the space in front of him then quickly expanded covering the enter archway. Yami and Bakura stood there awed by the sight.

Transparent step lead the way upward to a blue pyramid shaped building. It floated unsuspended contrasting the red sky the same golden eye that had appeared on Yugi's forehead was centered at the front of this huge structure. The middle of the eye glowing red (yes it's from the movie).

"That is the Glass Pyramid Palace of Anubis," Yugi introduces the scene. "The Eye of Ra adorns it however, it keeps the Palaces power in check." Yugi takes a step forward placing one white foot on the first transparent step.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up pastie," Yugi stopped and turned to Bakura eyebrow raised. "You're telling me that thing has powers or something."

"Of sorts…" Yugi smirks at him. Why did that look just seem so wrong on the dolls face? "Come, the spirits get more restless the longer that we linger."

Yami and Bakura looked up at the giant Pyramid again, then they saw them, the graves there where hundreds of thousands of graves just floating the sky on either side of the transparent steps. As Yugi accended the stairs figures started to poke their heads out of the their grave. Old and young like; male and female, 21st and 17th century dressed, there were so many of them. They were all different colors but each person was dominated by a single color.

The Palace didn't look all too inviting either….

**END CHAPTER:**

* * *

**Rose: I want to update this on Halloween and I still have 56 minutes left! Whoot! Sorry it took so long guys, I know that this chapter isn't scary but I hope that it answered a few questions…or maybe I just confused you guys some more, the next one should be up soon though if I want to finish this on time I have to keep updating…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YAMI'S LIFE COUNTS ON IT!**

**Yami: WHAT! WHY NOT BAKURA!1**

**Bakura: -covers Yami's mouth- Don't you dare drag me down with you Pharaoh.**

**HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!**

* * *

**P.S. UNEDITED!**

* * *

**P.S.S. I know that there are already certain colors that represent certain auras but I'm going to simplify it so please don't get upset if the colors and meanings aren't exactly right, if you wish for me to be more detailed about it then feel free to pm me or review what each color represents, I will be doing some more research but between two jobs and school I make no promises.**

* * *

**Write you later,**

**-Rose**


End file.
